Pokémon Super Sun
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Después de ser absorbido y ser mandado al mundo Pokémon donde se combinaban la historia de los juegos e interacciones del mundo real. Como será si Ren que es fan, es mandado a Alola ¿Que ocurrirá cuando las cosas empiezan a cambiar? ¿Decidirá volver a su mundo? ¿Alguien lo hará cambiar de parecer? (Diferencias de apariencia y edad) (OCxLylia/Lillie)
1. Llegada

Hola como están este es un nuevo fanfic, algo del género isekai, es que hubiera pasado si yo era mandado al mundo de pokémon sin más que decir espero les guste

 _ **Oscuridad**_

Eso es lo único que veían mis ojos, no había nada de luz y estaba bastante seguro debido a que mis ojos estaban abiertos pero no percibía no un rastro de luz o almenos que fuera una especie de ceguera, ya que había sido expuesto a una gran cantidad de luz y eso pudo causar algo parecido a ver un eclipse sin protección, por cierto tenía una forma de vórtice, como si fuera un portal que me terminó por succionar.

Después de unos minutos que se sintieron como horas mis ojos empezaron a percibir una pequeña luz que tomó una forma circular mientras que un resplandor salía de un lado, la luz circular se hacia más pequeña hasta que tomó la forma de una pokeball y cayó en la mano de un hombre.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión pues dicho hombre es alto, moreno y de aspecto fornido. Su cabello es negro y largo recogido en una cola baja, además tiene estilizada su barba con una perilla. Ostenta una gorra con un arcoíris en la frente de esta, junto a una bata de color blanco, lleva unas gafas de contacto verdes y tiene unos pantalones grises cortos

 _¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser un maldito sueño!_

-¡Holaaa! ¿Que tal andamos?

El hombre hablaba mientras jugueteaba con una pokeball lanzándola de arriba abajo

-El dia de tu mudanza a Alola ya está a la vuelta de la esquina ¿eh?

El Profesor levanto su mano con la cual no jugaba con la pokeball como si estuviera sosteniendo algo. Un mapa con cuatro islas fue mostrado donde el profesor tenía su mano

-La región de Alola esta compuesta por varias islas: un archipiélago para los entendidos. ¡Quizá precisamente por eso hay pokémon raros de a montones!

El mapa desapareció de su mano

-Como lo oyes… Vivimos en un mundo rodeado de Pokemon. Son criaturas curiosas a más no poder.

El profesor aventó su pokeball y de esta salió un cachorrito el cual terminó por tomar en brazos

-Están por todas partes: en la hierba alta, en las Cuevas, en el cielo y en el mar. Los Pokémon nos suelen sacar de las castañas del fuego y nosotros correspondencia ayudándoles. Los Entrenadores Pokémon, por su parte, ¡también combaten con ellos!

El perrito no dejaba de lamerlo haciendolo interrumpir

-Ahora mismo no puedo jugar contigo Rockruff. Me pillas atendiendo una llamada importante

 _¿Llamada!? Pero si estoy en frente de él, que si quiero puedo tocarlo_

El profesor bajo a Rockruff y este se puso a perseguir su propia cola

-Para darte a conocer a los demás, ¿Podrías refrescar un poco la memoria sobre ti? ¿Me podrías decir como luces?

Unos espejos aparecieron, ambos espejos tenían algo escrito en las bases, el de la izquierda tenía escrito "Chico" y el de la derecha "Chica" y ya que no reflejaban nada me hizo cuestionarme varias cosas.

Esto es extraño se supone que el tendría que mostrarme unas fotos, pero aparecieron espejos que según recuerdo eso es de Pokémon "X" y "Y" , que raro además no tenía un cuerpo pero podía sentirlo, sé que suena extraño pero siento como muevo cada extremidad con normalidad, puedo sentir como muevo mi mano enfrente de mis ojos pero no veo mi palma, es como si fuera invisible

Me acerqué al espejo de la izquierda y a pesar de estar en frente aún no me reflejaba, pero tampoco me mostraba el cuerpo de Sun o el de Kalm, dudando un poco toque el espejo, un pequeño resplandor apareció en el espejo provocando que cerrará mis ojos por unos momentos, cuando los pude abrir vi mi nuevo cuerpo

Cabello algo largo color castaño, ojos color café a juego, unos aproximados 1.75 mts de altura, con unos 15 o 16 años aproximadamente y porque no decirlo una cara de alguien arrogante pero eso si, de esos arrogantes guapos y con apariencia de chico malo, bueno dejando eso de lado, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera color blanco y una chaqueta de color negro, portaba tambien un cinturón café, unos tenis color negro con blanco y una gorra con lentes negros

Un momento esto es raro se supone que yo tendria que tener la apariencia de Sun o Kalm ¿Qué sucede con este cambio?además ¿porque luzco mayor que 16 años? ¿No se supone que tendría que tener 10 a 12 años de edad?

Fue cuando el Profesor Kukui continuó hablando

-Ajá… Ya veo, ya veo. Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no me dices cómo te llamas?

Un teclado apareció y arriba en la esquina izquierda estaba una foto de mi nuevo aspecto

No entiendo muy bien que ocurre, pero ahora que he llegado al mundo de Pokémon, les mostraré de lo que estoy echo

-¿Así que te llamas Ren?

Dos opciones aparecieron

 _Si_ y _No_

Seleccionó **Si**

-¡Vale, perfecto! Así se lo haré saber al personal.

Rockruff subió al hombro del profesor y este último empezó a rascarse la cabeza

-Ren… ¡Fiuuu, ese nombre tiene gancho! Te azota con la energía de un Rayo. Pues eso ¡no veo la hora de conocerte en persona!

El Profesor Kukui en donde este estaba una especie de puerta que se iluminaba desde adentro apareció justo detrás de él

-De acuerdo, Ren. Estás a punto de dar tus primeros pasos en la región de Alola. ¡Vivirás emocionantes aventuras junto a humanos y Pokémon!

Un extraño sentimiento apareció, estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso.

-¡Adelante! ¡Al mundo de los Pokémon!

Inhalando y exhalando logré calmarme un poco.

 _¡Bien! ¡Vamos acabar con esto!_

Pensé para empezar a caminar con pecho en alto y aunque no me veía sabía que una sonrisa estaba en mi rostro

Caminando hacia la puerta la luz me cegó y todo de nuevo se puso negro pero no fue como al principio, se sintio mas como cuando uno quiere dormir

-¡MEOOOOWTH!

Una especie de maullido hizo que terminará por abrir mis ojos, cuando lo hice pude ver una especie de gato parado en dos patas, además pude ver una habitación bastante grande, con una televisión de plasma una Wii U, con una Wii, un cuaderno encima de un pequeño escritorio, un pikachu y unas cajas.

Me senté en la cama para relajarme unos momentos, después de todo conozco el juego muy bien y se que no habrá problemas, Meowth terminó por salir mientras yo me pare y lo seguí para por fin dar comienzo a esta aventura

Cuando salí de mi habitación pude ver una habitación más grande donde se encontraba la cocina, el comedor, una televisión más grande que la de mi cuarto

Una señora en sus 40 apareció, era de una tez algo morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestia una blusa amarilla junto a una falda larga amarilla con flores

-Has dormido como un tronco. Estabas cansado por el viaje ¿Verdad?

-Así fue

-Ya veo, supongo que estás impaciente por ver que Pokémon hay en Alola, ¿No?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

-¡Así me gusta! Yo también tengo muchas ganar de ver como son. Ahora que vivimos en Alola, que es uno de los más visitados, de seguro los Pokémon que viven aquí son muy amistosos y están de buen humor.

¡Ding Dong!

Sonó el timbre de la casa

-Anda Ren, ve a abrír de seguro es el Profesor Kukui

Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver al sujeto que me introdujo a este mundo

-Mucho gusto en verte por fin Ren

-Profesor pase

-Con tu permiso

Deje pasar al profesor y caminamos hasta el comedor donde se encontraba "mi madre"

-¡Veo que han llegado en un pieza! ¿Como estas Ren? ¿No estas cansado por el largo viaje en avión? ¿No tienes Jet Lag? Miles y miles de kilómetros separan a Kanto de Alola. ¡Aquí es pleno día! ¿Que sorpresa verdad?

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros

-¡Profesor! ¿Como esta? Llegamos ayer

-¡Hombre, aquí está la señora de la casa! ¡Bienvenidos a Alola!

-Todavía recuerdo haberlo visto combatir en los gimnasios de Kanto. De echó diría que fue cuando empecé a interesarme en los Pokémon de Alola

-En teoría fui a investigar los movimientos de otras regiones, pero los Líderes de Gimnasio fueron los que terminaron leyéndome una cartilla. Bueno menos Kanto y más Alola

Ahora que lo piensó el terminó por recorrer Kanto, me pregunto si podré ir a otras regiones como lo hizo el mostaza

-Venga Ren ¡Vamos al pueblo de a lado para ir a ver al Kahuna!

-Para que me regale un pokémon ¿cierto?, iré por mi mochila

-Exacto, ¿pero como lo supiste?

Ignorando su pregunta me fui a mi cuarto, revise la caja y ahí estaba una mochila color negro, una chaqueta, una gorra y los lentes, tomando la mochila y metí la chaqueta, los lentes y la gorra, me puse mi mochila y la gorra.

 **[Ren ha obtenido Bolsa]**

 **[Ren ha depositado Ropa en Objetos Clave]**

Unas pestañas con un mensaje salieron a un costado de mi visión

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Ya viendo más detalladamente algunos menús casi transparentes estaban en mi campo de vista

Jugueteando un poco con el menú, pude notar que estaba en una especie de desactivado, cuando abrí el menú aparecieron categorías con colores llamativos aunque pude ver que algunos menús estaban en gris. Cuando abrí el menú de la **Bolsa** aparecieron las categorías como lo harían en el juego, saliendo de esa pantalla abrí la mochila como lo haría con cualquier mochila común y volvió a parecer el menú del juego

Ya veo, así que se podría decir que una es de forma algo más rápida, ya que de aquí a que me quito la mochila y revisó sería algo más lento pero no es mucha diferencia ya que tengo que usar mi dedo para abrir el menú y la categoría de mochila

 _Que complicado_

Saliendo de la habitación me dirigí hacia el par de adultos que se reían del Meowth

-Veo que lo tienes todo ¡Ve con cuidado y pásalo bien! Yo me dedicare a abrir las cajas y cuando vengas todo estará más limpio

-Tu madre si que esta loca de contenta por que recibas tu pokémon, entonces vayamos a Pueblo Lilii seguro que el Kahuna te da un pokémon

-Regreso en un rato mamá

Saliendo pude ver el gran Sol iluminando, podía sentir el calor de un lugar cerca de la playa, la humedad de dicho ambiente, bajando las pequeñas escaleras de la casa pude pisar el suelo de un mundo mágico

 _Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, un gran paso para mi_

Diciendo eso en mi cabeza comencé a seguir al Profesor Kukui

-Ya lo he dicho antes pero lo repito de nuevo ¡Bienvenido a Alola! un auténtico paraíso para los Pokemon. En Alola, la gente y los pokémon viven en armonía y se ayudan mutuamente. Sabes si te acompañan tus Pokémon puedes llegar a cualquier lugar, por eso hay que encontrar cuanto antes al kahuna

El Profesor y yo caminábamos a lo largo de toda la ruta mientras me explicaba cosas x que por supuesto yo ya sabía, había jugado todas las ediciones de los juegos de Pokémon, incluso algunos hackrooms, de hecho jugaba muy seguido en el competitivo para ponerme a prueba

Después de unos diez minutos caminando por fin llegamos a Pueblo Lilii el lugar donde si no mal recuerdo hay cuatro casas, incluida la de Kahudan. También hay un plaza donde se celebran combates en honor al espíritu guardián Tapu Koko. Hacia el norte del pueblo está la Senda Mahalo que conduce al lugar donde habita este Pokémon, las Ruinas de la Guerra.

Si tuviera que decirlo a pesar de solo tener 4 casas, tiene su toque encantador y más cuando todo es real

-¡Hala, pues ya hemos llegado a Pueblo Lilii! Aquí la gente adora a un Pokémon muy especial llamado Tapu Koko. De hecho, lo consideran el espíritu guardián de la isla

-Eso es interesante

\- Por supuesto. ¿Eh? Qué extraño… ¿Donde se habrá metido esta chica? Habíamos quedado aquí… A lo mejor se ha aventurado por la Senda Mahalo, que lleva a las ruinas de Tapu Koko. Ren… ¿Te importaría buscar al Kahuna tú solo? Preferiría quedarme aquí por si aparece mi ayudante. No te preocupes, que si ves al Kahuna, lo reconocerás al instante. ¡Tiene una pinta de de Kahuna que no vez!

Empecé a caminar y aunque el pueblo era algo grande en área pero no había tantas casas, comencé a moverme con dirección a la Senda Mahalo.

Como esperaba cuando estaba a cierta distancia se pudo ver a alguien con apariencia femenina y parecía que hablaba con su bolso

Caminando normalmente empecé a seguirla pero manteniendo mi distancia y tratando de que no me vea

 _Espera ¿Esto no me hace ver como un acosador?_

Recorriendo toda la Senda Mahalo que fue como alrededor de 10 minutos

La chica de repente empezó a correr como si fuera jalada por la bolsa que traía

Una especie de bola de gas salió de la bolsa, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia un puente colgante

-¡Nebulilla, vuelve aquí!

Pero al parecer la bola de gas no quizo obedecerla ya que empezó a recorrer el puente

 _Oh genial, ya va llegar este evento_

Una parvada de Spearows llegó y comenzaron a picotear a la bolita de gas, la chica se quedó paralizada

-¡COOOOSMOOOOG!

La bolita de gas o mejor dicho cosmog empezó a gritar de dolor, algo que me hizo correr involuntariamente, ya que ha diferencia del juego donde solo aparecía el sonido de su grito normal, en estos momentos eran gritos de dolor, al menos para mi fue como si un perrito estuviera siendo maltratado por niños que les divierte hacerlos sufrir.

Ignorando por completo a la chica, fui por Cosmog que debido a mis movimientos el puente tambaleaba, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo para que dejará de llorar mientras los Spearows me comenzaban a picotear, arañar con sus garras o pegar con sus alas. Justo cuando iba a tomar a Cosmog en brazos para salir de ahí, empezó a emitir un brillo que sabía muy bien lo que significaba

 _Maldición, ahora no por favor_

Cosmog uso su poder y terminó por crear una especie de campo de energía que terminó por ahuyentar a los Spearows ya que los golpeó pero no solo a ellos sino también al puente que terminó por destruirlo

Cosmog y yo caíamos al río que estaba a unos 70 metros, sujete a Cosmog esperando que llegará Tapu Koko pero no se veía rastro de él, cuando faltaban unos 8 metros gire de espalda y cerre mis ojos para ser yo quien recibiera todo el impacto pero sentí que algo me agarraba, abrí mis ojos y una especie de ave con una armadura amarilla, su piel oscura como si de la pieza de un tótem se tratase y su extravagante peinado, el tan esperado Tapu Koko me sostenía.

Pensé que no me salvaría ya que había escuchado que al ser un Pokémon muy caprichoso, bien no podría ir a ayudar, afortunadamente no fue así

Dejándome sentado a un lado de la chica que nos veía impresionada por lo que sucedía, la chica y yo nos quedamos un tiempo viendo al famoso Tapu Koko mientras este nos veía, pude sentir como si me sonriera y emprendió el vuelo

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo unos rasguños

La chica saliendo con su impresión se acercó, por cierto es una chica de mediana estatura y apesar de tener una constitución delgada esta bien dotada de ciertas zonas para ser una chica de 16 años. Posee los ojos de color verde y una tez muy clara. Su cabello rubio es de una longitud larga y presenta un flequillo de dos mechones a cada lado, además de dos grandes trenzas. En su vestimenta predominan los colores blancos o pastel. Usa un vestido largo acabado en falda y unas medias y zapatos blancos. Además, usa un gran sombrero para protegerse del sol.

Ya que aún continuaba con Cosmog en mis brazos se lo entregue

-También el esta bien

Dije para que la chica tomará a Cosmog preocupada y casi comenzar a llorar

-Ay, menos mal… ¿Otra vez que has intentado utilizar tus poderes? ¿Por qué? ¡Sabes de sobra que luego tu cuerpo no responde, que no puedes moverte! No soporto verte así… Me siento tan culpable… Tú me protegiste aquella vez y ahora no he sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti.

Cosmog también estaba algo preocupado por la cara de la chica pero solo le sonrió y se restregó a ella, causando que la chica se calmara, mientras yo vi una piedra brillante, me pare y fui a tomarla

La chica vio esto y dijo

-Que piedra tan brillante… Su resplandor es muy reconfortante… Ah perdona… No te he agradecido que hayas salvado a este pequeñín. Muchas gracias, de verdad por salvar a Nebulilla

Haciendo una reverencia al estilo japonés, la chica me agradeció

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que Cos… Nebulilla esta bien

 _Casi lo arruinó, por poco y digo Cosmog_

Terminé por meter la Piedra en mi mochila

 **[Ren ha obtenido PIEDRA BRILLANTE]**

 **[PIEDRA BRILLANTE ha sido depositada en OBJETOS CLAVE]**

La chica me miro algo preocupada queriéndome decir algo

-Disculpa, ¿pero podrías…?

-No te preocupes no diré nada acerca de Nebulilla

La chica me vio impresionada

-Y también te acompañaré de regreso a Pueblo Lilii

Ahora me vio con sus ojos muy abiertos

-¿Como supiste lo que iba a decir?

-Eres alguien fácil de leer por tus expresiones

Aunque dije una pequeña mentira aunque no era del todo falsa

Caminamos de regreso por la Senda Mahalo, hablamos sobre pequeñas cosas como nuestros nombres, le dije que me acababa de mudar, que estaba buscando al Kahuna y una que otra cosa para conocernos mejor

Cuando llegamos a Pueblo Lilii alguien nos recibió

-¡Hola, Ren! Parece que no has encontrado al Kahuna… pero si a mi ayudante pero ¿Que sucedió para que estés todo arañado?

De repente se escucharon voces que decían

-Ya está de vuelta el Kaudan

-¡Nuestro Kahuna!

-¡El que ha sido elegido por el Guardian!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Un hombre mayor, de piel morena y cabello largo blanco con una coleta apareció. Tiene un bigote blanco y siempre tiene los ojos cerrados. Lleva una camiseta azul amarrada con un cordón blanco alrededor de su cintura que sujeta una especie de abanico y encima lleva una camisa con estampados hawaianos amarilla. Tiene unos pantalones blancos cortos y unas sandalias azules. En su muñeca izquierda lleva una Pulsera Z. Se puede notar como la apariencia física del personaje tiene ciertas influencias del sumo. Este hombre no era nadamas y nada menos que Kaudan, el Kahuna.

-¡Hombre, Kaudan! ¿Donde te habías metido? Hemos estado buscándote

-Soy el Kahuna de la isla, tengo muchas responsabilidades que atender. Dime, Lylia, ¿Ha pasado algo? Me ha parecido ver a Tapu Koko volando.

-Pues vera… Nebulilla fue a cruzar el puente con mucho entusiasmo cuando le atacaron unos Spearows. Por suerte, Ren estaba allí para acudir a su ayuda. Pero entonces, el puente empezó a caerse a pedazos y cuando ambos parecía que ambos iban a caer al río. ¡Apareció el espíritu guardián y los salvo!

-¡Menuda historia!

-Tapu Koko, nuestro espíritu guardian, es un tanto caprichoso. ¡Tu noble gesto ha debido conmoverlo! ¡Kukui, eso hay que celebrarlo! Creo que ha llegado el momento de que este valiente joven comience sus andanzas como Entrenador. ¡Hagámosle entrega de su primer Pokémon! ¡Venga pequeñines!

El Kahuna lanzó 3 pokeballs y aparecieron un búho, un gato y un lobo marino

-Empecemos por la izquierda, Rowlet es un pokémon de tipo planta, Litten es un pokémon tipo fuego y por último pero no menos importante Popplio tipo agua. ¡Bien Ren! Escoge al que mas te guste

Aquí viene el momento más difícil de cualquier persona, elegir cuál, no es que tuviera un favorito en especial, me he pasado los juegos con los tres y los tres son muy buenos, Rowlet se me hace más pokémon muy bueno que aprende buenos ataques y no hay nada que decir de Decidueye, Litten es lo mismo, muy bueno y no hablar de Incirenoar que sin duda es el que impone más poder y por último Popplio el odiado o almenos así lo catalogan mucho lo cual para mi no es verdad, ni hablar de Primarina que se me hace un pokémon bello.

-¿Así que tengo que elegir uno y se me dará?

-Si

-La verdad me gustan los tres y me es difícil escoger uno ¿Puedo dejar que cualquiera me escoja?

-¿Estas seguro? Si no te escoge uno, puede que no obtengas a un pokémon

-Si, además si no me acepta como su entrenador, no como su amigo de aventura, no creo que funcione que yo lo elija en contra de su voluntad ¿verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón

Los tres pokémon y yo subimos a la plataforma donde me termine sentando y comencé a hablarles

-Bien chicos, soy Ren y emprendere una aventura, pero necesito a un compañero conmigo y me dan la opción de elegir a cualquiera de ustedes, pero lo que yo quiero es un primer gran amigo aquí en Alola, bien ustedes tienen la oportunidad de elegir si acompáñame o no, si quieren acompañarme estaré muy feliz.

A pesar de mi apariencia actual la cual puede tener la expresión de alguien arrogante, les sonreí amablemente

Pasaron unos segundos y los tres no parecían moverse, hasta que Popplio se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado y se subió a una pierna

Parece que será Popplio, menos mal me sentiría mal si no hubiera sido escogido por ni uno

Tome en brazos a Popplio y me empezó a lamer

Todos aplaudieron pero se detuvieron y pude escuchar al Profesor Kukui

-Parece que va a ver un pequeño problema, ¿eso estará bien Kaudan?

-Déjame pensarlo un momento

No entendía de lo que hablaban

-Ren al parecer tendrás que elegir

-¿Porque?

No había notado que también Litten se acercó y se acomodo en mis piernas y Rowlet se había parado en mi hombro

-Al parecer fuiste elegido por los 3

-¿¡EHH!?

Estaba feliz de que los 3 me hayan elegido pero volvía al inicio, además ahora con un mal sabor de boca, porque ahora habría 2 rechazados para ser mi acompañante, es como cuando vas a adoptar un perro pero ves a varios y quieres llevarte a varios pero solo te dejan a uno

-No será necesario, los 3 se pueden ir contigo Ren

-¿Porque? No se supone que solo tendría que ser uno

-Así es, pero eres el único que quizo ser elegido por ellos además eres de las pocas personas que arriesgarian su vida por salvar la vida de un pokémon, se que estarán muy bien contigo

-¿Estará bien Kaudan? No tienes que entregar a otros niños

-No, de hecho Ren es el último, los niños que hay en Melemele aún son muy pequeños para un pokémon, además ellos eligieron a Ren. Puedes considerarlo una excepción especial de única ocasión

Yo aún no digeria del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al parecer tendré a los tres iniciales

 **[Rowlet se ha unido al equipo]**

 **[Litten se ha unido al equipo]**

 **[Popplio se ha unido al equipo]**

Los mensajes aparecieron, mientras en el menú aparecía en color la categoría "Pokémon" pulsando vi a los tres en pequeños sprites. Rowlet y Litten son machos mientras Popplio es hembra, al parecer no tendré un pokémon trapito, saliendo del menú

Lylia se acercó y me dijo

-Así que te han escogido los tres Pokémon. Cuídalos bien por favor…

-Cuenta con ello

-Ahi lo llevas Ren. Ya tienes un equipo Pokémon, así que… ¡ya eres un Entrenador! Y la guinda del pastel es que además te voy a hacer un regalo chulisimo

 **[Ren ha obtenido una POKEDEX]**

-La pokedex es un dispositivo de tecnología muy avanzado que sirve para registrar Pokémon. Cuando te cruzas con un Pokémon, sus datos se almacenan en la Pokedex de forma automática. Tus nuevos Pokémon también se habrán registrado. ¡Échale en casa una ojeada! Y eso de aquí es un **PASAPORTE DE ENTRENADOR** que he preparado para ti.

-Ren, seguro que tu madre estará ansiosa de ver a tus pokémon. Deberías ir a enseñárselo. Vamos te acompañaré a casa

Cuando me iba, apareció mi futuro amigo y rival, Tilo

Tilo es un chico delgado de piel morena, ojos grisáceos, y pelo verde oscuro que le cae por los dos lados de la cara y lo lleva recogido atrás en una coleta.

Su vestimenta se basa en estilos veraniegos, llevando una camisa negra de manga corta, con el borde cercano al cuello de color blanco y con un pequeño botón amarillo con el que se abrocha el cuello de la camisa. Lleva un pantalón corto y amarillo de estilo hawaiano que cuenta con siluetas de flores naranjas y blancas, un patrón basado en el Pokémon Florges, además de tener dos tiras de nuevo naranjas. Lleva unas sandalias cerradas, una mochila naranja en la espalda y en la cabeza, dos pinzas amarillas para sujetar su pelo.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Echemos un combate Pokemon!

-¡Oh, Jo Jo! ¡Qué muchacho! ¡Que menos que presentarte antes de combatir!

-¡Me llamo Tilo, soy el Nieto del Kahuna y este es mi colega, Popplio! Me he enterado que conseguiste a los tres iniciales de Alola, debes molar un montón para hacerlo!

-Gracias

-¡Así que venga echemos un combate! ¡aquí y ahora! ¡Quiero ver por mis propios ojos que tan bueno eres!

-Claro, porque no

-No me gusta ver a los pokémon combatir y hacerse daño, pero me quedaré a animarte.

-Genial, yo también quiero ver de lo que eres capaz ahora que haz conseguido un pokémon

-Me alegra ver que vas a darle a mi nieto la satisfacción de enfrentarse a ti. Muy bien luchen sin contenciones. Tengo ganas de ver de que son capaces ustedes dos

-Genial esto va a ser la bomba

 **EL ENTRENADOR TILO TE DESAFÍA]**

 **[EL ENTRENADOR TILO SACA A POPPLI]**

 _Esto será fácil_

Tome la pokeball del pokémon búho y la lance

-Rooow

El HUD del combate apareció en mi visión, casi tapándome todo lo que veía

 _Que molestó_

Con mi mano trate de arrastar el menu fuera de mi visión, lo cual funcionó y un mensaje apareció

 **[Modo Reducido activado]**

 **[¿Desea activar comando de voz?]**

Seleccionó _Si_

El menu ahora solo muestra los ataques a un lado derecho y el número de PS de mis pokémon y la barra de vida del Popplio pero sin mostrar sus PS

-¡Bien comiencen!

-Rowlet, usa Follaje

Unas bolitas verdes fueron lanzadas hacia Popplio golpeándolo y bajando gran cantidad de sus PS

-¿Estas bien?

La foquita asintió con su cabeza pero se podía ver que el golpe fue muy efectivo, mientras Rowlet debes en cuando giraba su cabeza para verme

-Bien Popplio usa placaje

-Rowlet, vuela fuera de su alcance

Rowlet emprendió el vuelo esquivando el placaje de Popplio

-No somos tan fácil, Popplio usa Pistola Agua

-Rowlet contrarrestalo con follaje

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una pequeña explosión junto con humo, no me pregunten como ocurrio solo ocurrio, recordando que solía ocurrir mucho en el anime

-Rowlet, hay que terminarlo usa de nuevo follaje

Rowlet se posicionó arriba de Popplio y disparo sus bolitas que dieron completamente en el lobo marino, creando los famosos ojos en espiral

 **[Popplio ha sido derrotado]**

 **[Rowlet ha ganado 65 puntos de experiencia]**

 **[Rowlet ha subido a nivel 6]**

-Eso ha sido un combate maravilloso, eres muy bueno para que sea tu primer batalla

-Gracias

-Te llamas Ren ¿verdad?

-Así es

-Tú Rowlet es una pasada

-Tu Popplio tampoco está mal

-¡Jejeje! Has escuchado, mañana nos enfrentaremos en el festival para honrar a Tapu Koko, así que ¡Mañana pienso darlo todo!

-¡Ohh, es verdad! ahora que hablábamos de Tapu Koko el dejo esto antes de que se fuera

Comencé a abrir mi mochila y saque la Piedra

-Oh Ren, ¿Me enseñarías un momento esa PIEDRA BRILLANTE?

-Tome

-¡PERO SI ES…!

-Yayo, ¿eso no es…?

-Espera Lylia dijo que Tapu Koko te salvo de la caída ¿no?

-Así fue

-¡Esto son palabras mayores! ¡Te salvó y te dio la piedra! Ya veo porque incluso Rowlet y Litten han escogido acompañarte incluso si son pokémon de naturaleza desconfiada, supongo que este es otro motivo para reforzar la obtención de los tres iniciales. Bueno ahora ¿te importaría que me quedará la piedra? te la devolvere mañana

-Esta bien

-Sabes que cumples con todos los requisitos para ser un Entrenador de categoría, ya lo escuchaste de Tilo, mañana espero verte en el festival

-Bueno Ren vámonos, te dejaré en tú casa. Ven tú también, Lylia. No queremos que ese pequeño vuelva a meterse en líos, ¿Verdad?

-Si…tendré más cuidado

Lylia abrió su bolsa pero no estaba Cosmog, se podía ver algo nerviosa

-Lylia esta detrás de ti

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es que es decirlo y ya estás fuera de la bolsa!

Lylia comenzó a perseguir a Cosmog causando que todos rieran

Así una vez métido en la bolsa caminamos hasta casa

-No se te olvide descansar para el combate de mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana en el festival

-Hasta mañana

Así me meti a casa, donde mamá preparaba la comida

-Ren ¿que sucedió para que estés todo arañado?

-Por accidente me metí en el territorio de unos Spearows, pero no te preocupes no ocurrio nada grave

-Ya veo, bueno que Pokemon te han regalado ¡Enséñamelo!

Sacando las tres pokeballs

-Obtuve a los tres iniciales

Saliendo de sus pokeballs, salieron Rowlet, Litten y Popplio, que voló hasta mi hombro y se paro en el, subió hasta mi cabeza con ayuda del ave y lo tome en brazos respectivamente

-¡Pero que lindos, por el amor de Arceus! ¡¿Dime como los obtuviste?!

Luego de platicarle la historia de como los obtuve y lo que ocurrio después dijo

-Lo sabía, sabía que mi Ren es un magnífico Entrenador Pokemon. Bueno debes estar hambriento que te has ido sin desayunar, ven que la comida ya está lista

Así comenzamos a comer y pase el resto del día hablando con mis Pokémon, eso fue incluso hasta el día siguiente, aunque también ayude a mamá con las cosas de la mudanza ya que aún no terminaba, Popplio también ayudó pero ha diferencia, Rowlet y Litten se durmieron dentro de cajas vacías

-¡Ren, ven!

Fui a donde estaba mamá

-¡Mira, que puesta de Sol más bonita! Que bueno que ya acabamos con la mudanza

Veiamos la puesta de sol hasta que sonó el timbre

-Yo abro

Fui directo a la puerta y ahí se encontraba el Profesor Kukui

-Anda Ren, se me olvidaba, ya que eres un Entrenador hay cosas que necesito que aprendas, ve por tus pokémon y tu mochila

-Ok

Fui por mis cosas, y metí a mis pokémon en sus pokeballs

-Saldré un rato mamá, acompañaré al Profesor a la ruta 1

-¡Pasala genial!

El profesor Kukui y yo salimos de casa hasta la Ruta 1

Cuando llegamos se podía ver la famosa hierba alta

-Cuando estes en la hierba alta, puede salirte un Pokémon salvaje, como ya eres un Entrenador puedes usar a tus pokémon para defenderte, e incluso serás capaz de capturar a los mismos

-Lo se, solo enséñeme como hacerlo

Aunque yo ya sabía eso de sobra le apure para terminar con esto lo más pronto posible

Después de unos 10 minutos en lo que encontró un pokémon, peleó y capturó, y después de la charla que ya sabía sobre los PS, dónde curar a mis pokémon y cosas extras, me dio 5 Pociones y 10 Pokeballs

 **[Ren ha obtenido 5 pociones]**

 **[Pociones se han depositado en BOTIQUÍN]**

 **[Ren ha obtenido 10 Pokeball]**

 **[Pokeballs se han depositado en Pokeball]**

-Bien una vez terminado esto, iré por Lylia te espero en Pueblo Lilii

El profesor Kukui se fue mientras yo regrese a casa y le dije a mi madre que me adelantaría para ir a Pueblo Lilii

Me fui por la ruta 1 donde pelee con varios Entrenadores, fui intercambiado entre mis tres pokémon, el que empezó con los combates fue Litten ya que Rowlet había peleado primero y era nivel 6 mientras los otros aún eran nivel 5

Después de levelear mientras iba hacia Pueblo Lilii, los pokémon que conformaban mi equipo actual eran:

 _ **Rowlet nivel 9**_

 _ **Litten nivel 9**_

 _ **Popplio nivel 9**_

 _ **Pichu nivel 8**_

 _ **Grubbin nivel 6**_

 _ **Yungoos nivel 7**_

Y los demás Pokemon que podían ser capturados en la Ruta 1 fueron mandados al PC

Por fin llegue de nuevo a Pueblo Lilii, ahora había un festival, con música, niños corriendo de aquí a allá y con la gente bailando y riendo

El Kahuna me vio y se acercó a mi, comenzó a explicarme el porque del festival

Tilo al verme corrió hasta donde yo estaba

-¿Que tal Ren? ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento! Popplio y yo no podíamos contener esta emoción

En ese momento llegaron Kukui y Lylia

-¡Je, je! Aquí estás. ¡Justo a tiempo!

-¿Justo a tiempo para que?

-¡Un desenfrenado combate Pokémon! ¡Una elegante demostración de movimientos! Un festival para mostrar de que es capaz nuestra isla

-Ya veo. Así que ellos tienen que combatir

Lylia se mostraba algo triste, pues ha dicho que no le gusta ver a los Pokémon pelear.

-Ren, Tilo ¿Están listos para el combate?

-Claro

-Por supuesto

Caminamos hasta la plataforma donde solamente Kaudan subió para llamar la atención de todos, Tilo y yo nos fuimos a cada uno de los extremos de la plataforma, creándose un gran silencio

-Habitantes de la isla de Alola… Aventureros que recorren estas tierras… Le pedimos hoy al espíritu guardián que vele por nuestra seguridad. Y como ofrenda a nuestro espíritu guardián, Tapu Koko, da comienzo el gran esperado combate Pokémon. A un lado tenemos a Tilo, nieto del Kahuna de Melemele.

Cuando dijo eso Tilo subió y la gente le aplaudió

-Al otro lado, al jóven Ren, a quien Tapu Koko honró con su presencia y quien fue escogido como Entrenador por sus propios Pokémon

Cuando dijo eso fue mi turno de seguir, al igual que Tilo la gente me aplaudió, pero alguien gritaba demasiado

-Ese es mi hijo, mi Ren

 _Que vergüenza_

Cuando el ambiente se calmo, se pudo notar la seriedad del ambiente, Tilo también lo sabía pero no dejo que eso borrara la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Estas listo? ¡Estoy convencido de que va a ser un combate inolvidable!

-Ya lo creó, bien Tilo muestrame de lo que eres capaz

-¡Ren! ¡Tilo! ¡Demuestren de que están hechos sus Pokémon!

 **[Entrenador Tilo te desafía]**

 **[Entrenador Tilo ha enviado a Pichu]**

 **[Has enviado a Litten]**

-Litten usa Ascuas

Pequeñas llamas dieron en el Pichu

 _ **[Golpe Crítico]**_

 _ **[Pichu enemigo se ha debilitado]**_

De un solo golpe me quite de encima al Pichu

Se podía escuchar los murmuros de las personas

-Wahh de un solo golpe cayó

-Ese Litten es fuerte

-¿No se supone que se lo dieron ayer?

Tilo también estaba impresionado, pero terminó guardando a Pichu en su pokeball

 _Bueno supongo que debilitarlo de un golpe tiene su explicación, mi Litten le gana por tres niveles y además fue golpe crítico, por no decir que Pichu sea un Pokémon que casi no aguante un golpe en niveles tan bajos_

-¡Vaya! Si que tu Litten es fuerte

 _ **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**_

 _ **Seleccionó No**_

 _ **[Popplio ha sido enviado por Entrenador Tilo]**_

El lobo marino hizo acto de aparición

Ha diferencia de ayer ahora cuento con la debilidad de tipo

-Bien Litten usa Lengüetazo

Litten corrió hasta Popplio y lo lamió haciéndolo retroceder que terminó paralizado

-Popplio usa Pistola Agua

El agua dio un golpe directo a Litten que bajo en gran medida sus PS haya ponerlos naranjas

-Litten usa Arañazo

-Popplio usar Destructor

Ambos pokémon empezarona intercambiar golpes y gracias a que Popplio estaba paralizado Litten no recibió no un golpe pero tampoco esque muchos arañazos hallan dado en Popplio, si no tuviera que decir actualmente tenían la misma cantidad de PS

-Litten usa Ascuas

-Popplio contrarrestalo con Pistola Agua

Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus ataques. Debido a que ambos Pokemon tenían poca vida, sus ataque fueron más potentes, cuando ambos ataques chocaron crearon vapor nublando la vista de Popplio en mayor medida ya que Popplio tardó un poco en lanzar su Pistola Agua

-Bien Litten terminemos con esto, salta dentro y ve disparando más Ascuas y unas vez cerca terminado con arañazo

-No lo dejes Popplio usa Pistola de Agua para terminarlo

Solo se pudo ver cómo Litten disparaba ascuas mientras se metía en la nube de vapor pero no se vio no una Pistola Agua. Después de unos segundos Popplio cayó a los pies de Tilo con sus ojos y espiral

 _ **[Popplio ha sido debilitado]**_

 _ **[Litten ha obtenido 81 puntos de experiencia]**_

 _ **[Litten ha subido ha nivel 10]**_

-Como se esperaba, este ha sido un combate memorable

-¡Buah! ¡Has estado increíble, Ren! ¡Ha sido un gran combate!

-Ha sido un gran combate. Sin dudas alguna, Tapu Koko estará más que feliz

Se pudo escuchar en las alturas un ¡Koo, Kooo! Y un rayo pasar

-Ya lo escucharon, el mismo Tapu Koko ha dado su visto bueno

-Ren, es el momento de hacerte entrega de esto

El me dio una Pulsera negra, yo estaba sorprendido, se supone que me tendría que dar la Pulsera Z pero el me dio la Superpulsera Z, lo hubiera entendido si fuera pokémon ultrasol o ultraluna pero por lo que llevaba de historia concordaba con pokémon Sol y Luna

-¡Esta es tu PULSERA Z! Con ella podrás extraer todo el potencial oculto de tus pokémon ¡Hacer que alcancen límites inimaginables! ¡El zenit de su capacidad! En pocas palabras: ¡el **PODER Z**! Nosotros los Kahuna podremos crear estas pulseras usando Piedras Brillantes como la que recibiste de Tapu Koko. Pero deberás superar las pruebas del recorrido insular y reunir los diversos **CRISTALES Z** para poder desatar su poder.

Al parecer solo es la Pulsera Z de pokémon Sol y Luna pero porque es negra no se supone que la Blanca era la normal y la negra la Super, bueno no se porque me angustio tanto si almenos yo no encontré ni una diferencia entre las dos aparte del color y el nombre

-El hecho de que Tapu Koko te haya obsequiado con una **PIEDRA BRILLANTE** solo puede significar que le haz caído bien. O quizás que espera grandes cosas de ti o bien ambas

Entonces el Profesor Kukui subió a la plataforma donde estábamos el Kahuna y yo

-¡Es como si te estuviera invitando a realizar el **RECORRIDO INSULAR** y a visitar cada rincón de Alola!

-Ya veo ¿cuando puedo empezar?

-Primero deja que te explique que es el **RECORRIDO INSULAR**

-No será necesario, se lo que es, es un viaje por toda Alola donde hay que completar pruebas, derrotar a los capitanes y por último al Kahuna de cada isla ¿verdad? Es muy parecido al viaje que tienes que hacer en kanto si quieres ser el campeón de la liga pokémon

-Vaya asi que lo sabes, bueno te daré luego los detalles, pero ya una vez terminado esto ¡QUE CONTINÚE EL FESTIVAL!

Así una vez terminado volvió a sonar la música, los bailes y el ambiente de festividad

 **Horas Después**

Ya era bastante tarde y mucha gente ya se iba al igual que nuestro grupo que era conformado por mi madre, el profesor, Lylia y yo

Lylia y yo veníamos detrás de los adultos ya que veníamos platicando

-¡Tapu Koko es un Pokémon alucinante! ¿Verdad? Me gustaría poder agradecerle algún día todo lo que ha hecho por Nebulilla…

Cosmog al parecer también quería agradecerle ya que cuando lo escucho se movía dentro de la bolsa y Lylia tuvo que tranquilizarlo

-Bueno supongo que yo también tengo que agradecerle, después de todo también salvó mi vida y me dio la Piedra Brillante

-Es verdad

-¡Ehh! ¡Apúrense que se quedan atrás!

Grito Kukui que se veía a una distancia algo lejana, Lylia y yo apuramos un poco.

Cuando regresábamos mi madre empezó a hablar del combate contra Tilo, Kukui también daba comentarios buenos y Lylia a pesar de no ser fan de los combates también me alago

Cuando llegamos a casa mamá y yo nos despedimos de kukui y Lylia.

Al día siguiente después de bañarme, desayunar y jugar un rato en la Wii U alguien llamó a la puerta

Fui a ver quién era, cuando abrí la puerta Lylia estaba ahí afuera

-¡Bue…nos Días Ren! El profesor me dijo… "¡Eh, Lylia! Tráeme a ese nuevo Entrenador tan prometedor, anda" Nos estará esperando en el Laboratorio. Venga, vamos, que te muestro el camino

Cuando nos íbamos mi madre me hablo desde el mirador de la casa

-¡Ren, ven! ¡Toma algo de dinero! Pero no te lo gastes en tonterías, ¿Vale?

Acercándonos al mirador mi mamá me dio dinero

-¡Vaya, Ren! ¡Que guapa es tu amiga!

-Gra… gracias

Lylia respondió mientras un pequeño sonrojo apareció

-Así que van a una cita

-¡Mamá! ¿Que estas diciendo?

-Mi Ren esta creciendo, ya llegó tu momento de crecer y de que te intereses en las mujeres

-¡MAMÁ!

-Tu nombre es Lylia ¿verdad?

-S… si

-Si quieres, puedes llamarme también mamá

-MAMÁ DEJA DE AVERGONZARME

Lylia explotó en un gran sonrojo, y aunque yo no viera mi rostro, se que también debía estar algo rojo

-¡Vuelvo en un rato!

Dije para salir lo más rápido posible de aquella situación

-Ok, Lylia cuida de mi Ren puede ser algo tonto

Le dijo mientras le guiñaba causando que Lylia volviera a sonrojarse aún más

-¡MAMAAAAA!

Caminando lo más rápido posible para alejarnos lo más posible de mi madre que por cierto se escuchaba su carcajada incluso después de una larga distancia

-Perdona a mi madre, como puedes ver es alguien que le gusta jugarme bromas

-No… no… te preocupes

Caminamos hasta el laboratorio evitando lo más posible la hierba alta, Lylia usaba un repelente ya que al no ser entrenadora la podían atacar, mientras yo no tenía así que tuve que pelear con unos cuantos que por cierto también aproveche para capturar los que no tenía

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio se podía escuchar un alboroto

-¡Vamos, Rockruff! ¡Zúrrame con todas tus ganas! ¡No te contengas no un poquito! ¡Este cuerpo Serrano lo aguanta todo!

Al parecer el que gritaba cosas algo extrañas era Kukui

-Jo… Ya estamos de nuevo… Este es el laboratorio del Profesor Kukui… Tiene su encanto, ¿no crees? Sabes hace tres meses que llegue aquí. El profesor me acogió y me dejó vivir en el laboratorio. No es que sea la mejor ayudante del mundo, pero hago todo lo que puedo para agradecer su hospitalidad, aunque si fuese una Entrenadora Pokemon, podría serle de más ayuda

-No será mejor entrar y evitar que hagan más desatre, supongo que tu eres quien limpia todo el desastre

-Es verdad, bien entremos

Cuando entramos pude ver una casa bastante amplia un gran acuario con un Corsola y otros Pokémon acuáticos, una cocina y unas escaleras que llevaban arriba que es donde duerme Lylia, además también eran visibles unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo además se podía ver que algunos libros estaban tirados debido al jaleo que hubo dentro

El Profesor Kukui nos noto y saludo con su mano

-¡Buenas, Ren! Muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí, Lylia

-¡No ha sido nada! Soy su ayudante, es lo menos que puedo hacer

-¡Rockruff estaba hoy pletórico! ¡La investigación va viento en popa! Bien Ren, déjame tu Pokedex unos momentos

Mientras esperába ayude a Lylia a recoger los libros regados

-Ren adivina que planeó hacer con tu Pokedex

-¿Planea ingresar un Rotom en la Pokedex?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

El profesor estaba muy impresionado

-Eso es algo que ni a Lylia le he dicho ya que quería hacerlo una sorpresa

Como yo ya sabía que haría, respondí involuntariamente pero lo bueno es que vi la hoja que sostenía así que le enseñe una hoja que contenía los planos de la Pokedex y como podría ingresar a Rotom

-Así que yo mismo arruine la sorpresa

Fue cuando la Pokedex empezó a levitar y volo hasta donde estaba

-¡Hola! ¡Me alegro de conocerte! Tratame bien, ¿Vale?

-Cuento contigo

La Rotomdex se terminó guardando en mi mochila

 **[ROTOMDEX ha sido depositado en OBJETOS CLAVES]**

Un pequeño mapa apareció en el lado inferior izquierdo, junto con una flecha

-¿Y para que Ren necesitaría la ayuda de rotom?

-Mujer, pues acaba de llegar a Alola, así que necesitará una pequeña ayudita para no acabar perdido

-Muchas Gracias

-No hay de que

-Rotom te indicate adonde tienes que ir en todo momento y con han solo tocarlo podrás ver el MAPA DE LA REGIÓN

En ese momento entró Tilo

-Alolaa! ¡Una suave brisa de macarons me ja traído hasta aquí! ¡je, je! ¡Ostras! ¿Eso es un altillo?

Tilo quería subir pero Lylia le detuvo

-¡Ni se te ocurra subir!

-Oí Tilo, al parecer es ahí donde duerme Lylia, es como su habitación así que sería descortés subir sin su permiso

Dije para que Tilo no subiera

-Ya veo, lo siento Lylia je, je

-Bien Ren, entonces te confío la RotomDex, y a ti Rotom, te confío a Ren

-La RotomDex salió de mi mochila

-¡Cuente conmigo!

-¡Woo! ¿¡Esa es la RotomDex!? ¡Que chulaaaa!

-Bueno ya que están ambos les hablaré del RECORRIDO INSULAR y de las PRUEBAS

-No será necesario, se lo que son

-Así es mi Yayo también me explicó lo que son

-Vaya y yo que había preparado un discurso. Bueno son los que tienen más potencial para completar el RECORRIDO INSULAR. Además como un erudito en el estudio de los Pokémon quiero seguirles de cerca la pista. Bueno no se hable más. ¡Tomen esto! Es la insignia del RECORRIDO INSULAR. ¡Así todo el mundo sabes que lo estás haciendo!

 **[Ren ha obtenido INSIGNIA INSULAR]**

La tome y la colgue en mi mochila, que de la misma manera hizo Tilo

-¡Ren! ¡Tilo! ¡Que tengan buen viaje!

-Gracias

-¡Voy a disfrutarlo!

-Así se habla, mi recomendación es que se dirijan a La Escuela De Entrenadores. Es lo mejor para aprender lo básico para poder convertirse en Campeón. ¿Bien que planean hacer Tilo, Ren?

-Quiero pasarme las horas jugan… quiero decir entrenado con mis Pokemon

-Probablemente vaya ahí

-EL RECORRIDO INSULAR. Esta es la forma que tiene la gente de Alola de entrar en contacto con el mundo que les rodea.

-Bien Lylia, quiero que acompañes a Ren y no despegues la vista de el. Además quiero que seas su guía hasta que aprenda a usar la RotomDex

-Bien me voy, empezaré con mi entrenamiento

Tilo se despido y salió del laboratorio

-Bien, cuento contigo Lylia

-¡Yo… yo… trataré de ayudarte en lo que más pueda!

-¿Bien nos vamos? Quiero pasarle a decir a mamá que empezaré con el Recorrido Insular

-Si

-Nos vemos Profesor

Así Lylia y yo salimos también del Laboratorio, y regresamos hasta mi casa donde mi madre ya estaba enterada, ya que El Profesor Kukui le dijo anoche

Entonces Lylia y yo salimos de casa con dirección a la Ciudad Hauolin, lo primero que vi fue el edificio blanco y que tenía un techo y puertas rojas, estaba viendo el famoso Centro Pokémon

-Bien Ren, eso es el Centro Pokémon. Ven que te lo enseño

Cuando entramos pude ver en el centro a una enferma pelirroja con un Blissey

-Los Centros Pokémon además de ser lugares donde curarán a tus pokémon también, sirven como albergues durante la noche para los entrenadores Pokémon y como hospital de guardia para los Pokémon. A las 11 de la noche se da el toque de queda y se cierran sus puertas. Algunos también tienen servicio de restaurante para los entrenadores; son administrados por las enfermeras Joy.

Los centros Pokémon, además de las ciudades y pueblos, también se encuentran en las rutas, cada cierta distancia. De esta forma, cualquier Pokémon que lo necesite puede recibir atención médica sin necesidad de desplazarse a un lugar lejano. Cuando quieras curar a tu equipo Pokémon, habla con la chica del mostrador, ella se encargará de que queden como nuevos. Es genial ¿verdad?. Eso es un PC. Puedes usarlo para depositar tus Pokémon o para sacarlos y añadirlos a tu equipo. En la sección azul es una tienda, La Tienda Pokémon encontrarás todo tipo de objetos útiles para el RECORRIDO INSULAR, así que no dudes en echarle un vistazo. Y por último eso de ahí es la Cafetería del Centro Pokémon, ahí ofrecen comida deliciosa y muy barata, además ahí venden también comida para los pokémon. Bien vayamos con la enfermera para que curen a tus pokémon

Lylia y yo nos dirigimos con la enfermera para curarlos donde hizo la típica pregunta de si curarlos y blah blah, de ahí nos dirigimos a la tienda donde compre 20 pokeballs y recibí 2 Honorballs además de las pociones, antiparalisis, despertar y todo eso, compre 3 Cuerdas Huida y como no también 10 Repelentes

Una vez terminado las compras salimos con dirección a la Escuela de Entrenadores pero cuando llegamos a dicho lugar nos encontramos con un Tauros que nos veía y no despegaba si mirada de nosotros, hasta que nos metimos a la escuela.

Donde el Profesor Kukui nos estaba esperando junto a otra persona.

 **Fin de Capítulo**

Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo voy a dejar si les gusta háganmelo saber sin más que decir me despido.


	2. Combates y más combates

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, pudimos ver a Kukui junto con una señora en sus 30, usaba una blusa blanca, unos pantalones beige, un pañuelo rojo y usaba lentes

-¡Oh, Ren! Debo de haberte adelantado en algún momento. Que cosas… esta es la Escuela de Entrenadores, el lugar de visita obligada de todo Entrenador con ganas de aprender

-¡Ah, Profesor Kukui! ¿Es este el nuevo alumno del que me habló?

-Exacto. Como esta apuntó de salir para hacer su recorrido insular esta anotado en un curso intensivo. Y en su caso los profes…

-Serán 4 entrenadores que están por toda la escuela y tengo que buscarlos y derrotarlos.

Interrumpí

-Eh ¿como lo sabes?

El profesor Kukui y La directora estaban impresionados mientras Lylia no entendía

-Puedo leer el futuro

-¿Enserio, haber que voy hacer?

-Va a darme un Repartir Experiencia

El profesor Kukui abrió más sus ojos

-¿Como lo supiste?

-¿Es enserio? Estaba jugando

Dije eso para tratar de hacer a un lado los asuntos recientes

-Bien entonces ten

 **[Ren ha obtenido Repartir Experiencia]**

 **[Repartir Experiencia ha sido depositado en Objetos Clave]**

-Y no necesita explicármelo, se como funciona

-Supongo que no

-Ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a vencer a los profes

-Vaya, si que muestras ser originario de kanto

-¿A que se refiere?

-Vaya, con que algo que no sabes

Solo pude sonreír irónicamente

-Almenos dentro de las regiones de Kanto, Jotho, Hoem, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos y Alola. La gente de Kanto destaca por ser unas amantes de los combates Pokémon así como de Entrenadores de gran calibre como el caso de Lance el Doma Dragones, el Nieto del Profesor Oak o el Ex-campeón Red que estos dos últimos con tan solo 12 años derrotaron al Alto Mando y a Lance

-Bueno, supongo que es verdad

Después de esa conversación comencé a ir donde estaban los primeros tres entrenadores, por cierto a diferencia del juego Lylia venía conmigo.

Primero fui por la chica que se encontraba por el incinerador

-Vaya así que eres el chico del curso intensivo déjame decirte que la directora me dijo que te esperara aquí. Si le ganas a mi pokémon, te enseñarte una cosa muy sencilla pero muy importante

 **[La Alevin Sofi te desafía]**

 **[La Alevin Sofi ha enviado a Pikipek]**

Pikipek es una ave que presenta un plumaje negro en su mayor parte, con conspicuas líneas blancas en las alas. La cabeza tiene una prominente cresta roja y la cara y el cuello son blancos, con una banda negra sobre los ojos y una marcada bigotera roja, el pico es gris azulado.

-Bien, Popplio es tu turno

El lobo marino o debería decir loba, bueno la loba marina terminó saliendo con su tipica entrada de los juegos

-Bien, Popplio usa Pistola Agua

-Pikipek, esquivalo

El chorro de agua salió en dirección del ave que había emprendido el vuelo, solo dando en una de sus alas. Debido a que su ala fue golpeada terminó cayendo provocando que perdiera más de la mitad de sus PS

-¡Tsk! ¡Pikipek usa Picotazo!

El pico del ave terminó por crecer y se acercó a gran velocidad

-¡Usa Ojos Tiernos!

 **[El ataque de Pikipek ha Disminuido]**

Debido a mi reacción tardía, Popplio no podia esquivarlo, así que procure que recibiera el menor daño posible, el Picotazo solo bajo 5 PS de Popplio,

-Usa de nuevo Pistola Agua

Notando que debido a su ataque, Pikipek estaba dentro del campo de fuego de Popplio

-¡Pikipek, esquivalo!

Debido a la cercanía del ave y que una de sus alas estaba mojada no pudo esquivar el ataque, que dio a lleno en el ave

 **[Pikipek enemigo de ha debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a Alevin Sofi]**

La Alevin terminó metiendo a Pikipek dentro de su pokeball

-¡Eres, bueno!

-Gracias

Termine por cargar a Popplio y darle unos mimos mientras íbamos al parque trasero donde se encontraba con hierba alta, naturalmente Lylia espero afuera viendo al nuevo contrincante que ahora era un niño

-Te voy a enseñar el mejor movimiento de mi Metapod

 **[El Joven Noboru te desafía]**

 **[El Joven Noboru ha enviado a Motapod]**

Una gran crisálida, verde intensa, y solamente sus ojos son visibles, su boca es el pequeño rombo que tiene en el frente un poco debajo de la altura de sus ojos hizo acto de aparición

-Esto será más que fácil ¡Ve Litten!

Cuando Litten salió dio un maullido

-¡Wahh! ¿No tenías un Popplio?

-No solo lo tengo a el, tengo también a un Rowlet

-Eso es increíble

-¡Oí! concéntrate

-Lo siento

-Litten, usa Ascuas

-Metapod, usa Fortaleza

Pequeñas llamas salieron a la boca de Litten golpeando directamente a la crisálida, debilitandola inmediatamente

 **[Metapod enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a Jóven Noboru]**

-¿Porqué he perdido inmediatamente?

-Bueno los ataques tipo Fuego son Superefectivos en contra de los tipos Bicho, además probablemente tú Metapod no tenga buena defensa especial, además Fortaleza no hubiera servido en contra de Ascuas, ya que Ascuas es un Ataque Especial mientras Fortaleza solo sube la Defensa Física y no es por alardear pero mi Litten supera en nivel a tu Metapod

El niño me veía con mucha atención, tratando de no perderse una palabra que le decía

-Woo, sabes mucho

-Digamos que he estudiado sobre los Pokémon y todo lo que conlleva desde que tenía unos 10 años

Le conté algo de mi pasado, recuerdo que desde que mi niñez siempre me gustó pokémon y más por el anime, pero sin duda en el momento que realmente me metí en el mundo de Pokémon fue cuando mi hermano mayor me regalo su GameBoy Advance con Rojo Fuego, me gustó tanto el juego que empecé a investigar lo más que podía, y más cuando descubría que las cosas cambiaban entre generación y generación o incluso entre ediciones

-¡Eres increíble!

-Gracias

-¿Podrías ayudarme a mejorar?

El niño de unos 6 años me miraba espectante

-Supongo que tengo algo que tiempo

Lylia se terminó metiendo en cuanto vio que me senté con el niño y tenía a Litten acostado en mi regazo durmiendo

Despues de unos 30 minutos salimos, no sin antes capturar a los pokémon que se podían capturar en la hierba alta

Lylia y yo nos dirigimos dentro de la escuela, donde antes de pelear fui con una chica que estaba sentada, en una almohada donde me dio una Garra Rápida

 **[Ren ha obtenido Garra Rápida]**

 **[Garra Rápida ha sido deposita en Objetos]**

Una vez obtenida nos dirigimos a las escaleras donde fui hasta una niña que usaba un sombrero

-¡No te acerques tanto que si lo haces me entrarán ganas de combatir!

 **[La Preescolar Daniela te desafía]**

 **[La Preescolar Daniela ha enviando a Bonsly]**

Un pequeño Pokémon de color marrón con el cuerpo en forma de gota con tres puntos amarillos en su cara: dos rodean sus ojos y uno vacío se alza entre medio de los dos, más abajo un borde rodea la mitad de su cuerpo y erigiéndose una especie de rama con tres bolas verdes en la parte superior de su cabeza, similar a la de su evolución, Sudowoodo. Bonsly también tiene un agujero en su parte posterior entre las piernas, semejante al agujero de drenaje que tiene una maceta.

-Bien tengo que recuperar algo de tiempo, ve Rowlet

Una vez le gane me regalo 3 Bayas Araja dejándome algo confundido, se supone que solo te las regala en pokémon Ultra sol

 **[Ren ha obtenido 3 Bayas Aranja]**

 **[Bayas Aranja han sido depositadas en Bayas]**

Una vez terminado Lylia y yo salimos de nuevo al patio donde nos dirigimos al campo donde se encontraba el último entrenador

-Parece que has logrado vencerlos a todos… ¡Pero se acabó tu suerte! ¡Mi Grimer te va a dejar seco!

-¿Eso crees? Mi Popplio hara picadillo a tu Grimer

 **[El Entrenador Promesa Kurt te desafía]**

 **[El Entrenador Promesa ha enviado a Grimer]**

El tan ya famoso pokémon salió, pero con sus distintivos colores que marcan que se trata de un Grimer de Alola

-Ve Popplio

La loba Marina hizo acto de presentación

\- Popplio usa Ojos Tiernos

 **[El ataque de Grimer ha Disminuido]**

-Así que sabes que el Grimer de Alola es un atacante físico

-Es vital conocer tipos, habilidades, y sus características de especie

-Grimer, Usa Gas Venenoso

-Popplio, no dejes que te de

Una nube morada fue expulsada de Grimer, afortunadamente Popplio logró esquivarlo saltando hacia la derecha

-Usa Ojos Tiernos

 **[El ataque de Grimer ha disminuido]**

-¡Tsk! ¡Usa Fortaleza!

 **[La Defensa de Grimer ha aumentado]**

-Popplio usa Pistola Agua

El agua salió disparada golpeando y bajando sus PS un poco menos que la mitad

-Grimer, usa Mordisco

-¡Tsk! De nuevo Ojos Tiernos

 **[El Ataque de Grimet ha disminuido]**

Grimer se recuperó lo más rápido que piso y acortó la distancia entre el y Popplio, una mandíbula dio en el loba. El daño fue pequeño ya que solo bajo 7 PS, y si fue pequeño ya que Grimer tiene un gran Ataque Fisico y más con un movimiento base de 60 y más el Stab a favor. Los PS de Popplio eran un poco más de la mitad de sus PS totales

-Popplio, usa Pistola Agua

Debido a la cercanía, todo el ataque golpeó a Grimer debilitandolo

-¡Grimer!

 **[Golpe Crítico]**

Vi eso en los mensajes, ya me extrañaba según mis cálculos necesitaba otro ya que aún su habilidad no se activaba

 **[Grimer enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a Entrenador Promesa Kurt]**

Kurt se podía ser algo frustrado, pero a la vez contento

-Fue una gran batalla

-Si, lo fue

Después de ganarle se escucharon murmurós donde por cierto, se había juntado una pequeña multitud siendo de niños y adolescentes

-Vaya ¿quien es el?

-Le ha ganado a Kurt, el más fuerte de la escuela

-Oye no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? ¿conoces al chico?

-Si, su nombre es Ren

-¿Eres su novia?

-¡No…Noo…viaa!

Lylia que estaba roja de nuevo fue rodeada por un grupo de chicas

-Esta claro que eres muy fuerte, así que te mereces un buen regalo. ¡Toma esta MT!

 **[Ren ha obtenido MT01 AVIVAR]**

 **[MT01 ha sido depositada en MT]**

Sono una campana que almenos donde yo venía marcaba el inicio o con de clase, Lylia se acercó hacia mi, al parecer tampoco es buena con las multitudes

 ** _~Atención, por favor. Este es un aviso para Ren. Debe presentarse en la Sala de Profesores~_**

Así se repitió el anunció de nuevo

-Vaya asi que su apariencia de chico malo no solo es apariencia

-Escuche que peleó contra los más fuertes de cada curso y ganó

-A lo mejor como no es un alumno no puede entrar, por eso los más fuertes se enfrentaron con el

-¿En que lío te has métido para que te estén llamándo ya? Nada bueno, seguro

-¿De que hablas Lylia? has estado conmigo todo el tiempo

Lylia me acompañó dentro de la escuela ya que no quería estar rodeada de muchas personas ya que Nebulilla estaba algo inquieto y en cualquier momento podría salirse

Cuando subíamos pudimos ver a varios alumnos saliendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos hace unos minutos

Mientras caminábamos Lylia me propuso curarlos el cual acepte

Cuando llegamos a la sala de profesores entramos y vimos a la directora y al Profesor Kukui

-Ren ¡Parece que has conseguido vencer a todos mis estudiantes!. Estoy tan impresionada. ¡Tanto que me han entrado ganas de ponerte a prueba yo misma! ¿Que me dices?

-¿Por que no?

Sabía que si la rechazaba no podía continuar con la historia o almenos así era el juego

-Bien, vayamos al patio, pero antes

La directora se acercó al micrófono y dijo

 ** _~Atención a todo el alumnado, se solicita que todos vayan al Patio de Combates, la directora combatirá en 15 minutos~_**

Y así volvió a repetirlo

Nosotros bajamos primero y esperamos unos minutos antes de que bajará la directora, yo en ese tiempo hice que Rowlet, Litten, y Popplio aprendieran Avivar, ahora tenía la ventaja contra los Pokémon de la Directora, los niveles eran iguales en mis iniciales nivel 12 para ser exactos, además tenían equipadas una Baya Aranja que a niveles bajos siempre viene bien pero nunca esta bien confiarse y menos ahora que ya no es por turnos

Dentro de la multitud de alumnos se empezó hacer espacio y por fin hizo acto de presencia la Directora

Yo esperaba en un lado del campo mientras la directora se colocó en el otro extremo

-El profesor Kukui me ha hablado de ti y de como obtuviste a los tres primeros compañeros de viaje. Bien comencemos

-Me estaba cansado de esperar

 **[La directora Julia te desafía]**

 **[La directora Julia ha enviado a Magnemite]**

La directora al parecer tenía que mismo equipo que en Sol y Luna, hubiera sido un desastre si tuviera el equipo de Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna, esto será fácil

-Bien Litten usa Ascuas

Pequeñas flamas salieron a la boca de Litten, causando gran daño ya que los PS de Magnemite bajaron más de la mitad

-Magnemite usa Impactrueno

Magnemite creo un pequeño rayo que golpeó a Litten bajando gran cantidad de sus PS y causando que comiera la Baya Aranja recuperandose un poco, pero note que salían unos pequeños rayos del cuerpo de Litten

 **[Golpe Crítico]**

 **[Litten sufre parálisis, quizás no se pueda mover** ]

 _Ohh vamos ¿enserio? me paraliza y me da un golpe crítico en el primer ataque_

-Litten acábalo con otro Ascuas

-No lo creo

 **[La directora ha usado Poción]**

 **[Litten no se puede mover debido a la Parálisis]**

Un pequeño tic se formó en mi cara

 _Tienes que estar jugando_

-Usa Bomba Sonica

El ataque de Magnemite paso a un lado de Litten ya que este salto hacia la derecha

-Litten usa Avivar

 **[El Ataque y Ataque Especial han aumentado]**

Un aura rojiza apareció por unos momentos en Litten

-Usa Impactrueno

La eléctricidad impacto de nuevo en Litten dejando sus PS en rojo y de nuevo una aura roja ilumino a Litten significando que se habilidad estaba activada

-Usa Ascuas

Las llamas crecieron en comparación de sus ataques anteriores, y golpearon directo en Magnemite, sus PS bajaron rápidamente quedando en 1 PS

 **[Robustez de Magnemite]**

Pequeñas llamas aparecieron en Magnemite

 **[Magnemite sufre quemaduras]**

 **[Las quemaduras han restado PS de Magnemite]**

La Quemadura resto el único PS de Magnemite, causando que cayera debilitado

 **[Magnemite enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar el Pokémon?]**

 **Seleccionó Si**

Regresé a Litten a su Pokeball y ahora era el turno de Popplio

 **[La directora ha enviado a Meowth]**

Ha diferencia del Meowth de mi madre que era un tono claro, este mostraba un color oscuro

La Leona Marina hizo su presentación de nuevo

-Bien vamos a ir con todo desde el inicio, usa Avivar

 **[El Ataque y el Ataque Especial han aumentado]**

-Meowth usa Mordisco

-Popplio, Ojos Tiernos

 **[El Ataque de Meowth ha disminuido]**

El ataque solo bajo 5 PS

-Bien una vez más usa Avivar

 **[El Ataque y el Ataque Especial ha aumentado]**

-Usa Gruñido

 **[El ataque de Popplio ha disminuido]**

-Popplio usa Pistola Agua

Al igual que ocurrieron con las llamas de Litten, el agua salió a mb velocidad y tamaño golpeando al felino, bajando más de la mitad de la vida

-Mordisco

El felino en sacudió y acortó la distancia y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca

-Usa Voz Cautivadora

La directora abrió sus ojos impresionados

-Esquivalo, Mewoth

El felino paro su ataque y trato de esquivarlo pero la onda rosada lo alcanzó y lo golpeó

 **[Meowth enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a la Directora Julia]**

-NO PUEDE SER, LA DIRECTORA HA PERDIDO

-COMO ES POSIBLE?

-Si le pudo ganar a la directora, no me extraña que le ganará a Kurt

-Ese tipo es asombroso

La multitud hablaba después de ver el resultado

La directora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Asombroso! ¡Voy a tener que empezar a llamarte profesor de ahora en adelante!

-¡Ehhhh!

Varias personas gritaron al unísono

-Bueno bromas aparte, fue un buen combate, hace tiempo que no probaba la derrota ¡Toma esto como premio por haberme vencido!

 **[Ren ha obtenido 5 Super Balls]**

 **[Super Balls han sido depositadas en Pokeballs]**

-Déjame adivinar ¿A que sabes que son las Super Balls?

\- Porsupuesto

-No me sorprende

El profesor Kukui, Lylia y un joven de piel morena, cabello algo largo rosa y ojos son color celeste se acercaron. El chico tiene una camisa blanca con un chaleco café, pantalones blancos, mocasines también blancos con calcetines azules y una bolsa colgada del cinturón. En su mano izquierda lleva una especie de guante de cuero y en el cabello lleva su amuleto como coleta, símbolo de ser un capitán de la región.

-Vaya Ren, si que tienes talento para ser un buen Entrenador, ya que conoces muy bien a tus Pokémon y estas muy familiarizado con sus movimientos. Bueno Ren el es Liam

-¡Hola! Soy el Capitán Liam. He estado observándote durante todo el combate, no he podido evitarlo. Se te veía muy contento mientras combatias, tanto que he sentido la imperiosa necesidad de venir hablar contigo

-Mucho gusto Capitán Liam, soy Ren y he venido desde la Región de Kanto, llevó un par días en Alola desde que me mude con mi madre

-¡Ya veo! Pues bienvenido a Alola. Ya quiero comprobar por mi mismo tus habilidades cuando tengas que superar mi Prueba. Tengo grandes espectativas de ti

-No te preocupes cumpliré tus espectativas en la Cueva Sotobosque

-Vaya así que ya sabes dónde es, bien te esperaré

Así Liam terminó por retirarse

-Oh por cierto hay un Tauros bloqueando el camino

-Ya he informado sobre el

-Ese Tauros es conocido por toda Melemele. En fin, Ren ¡Supongo que ya no te queda nada más que aprender aquí!

-Bien solo falta algo para terminar

La directora saco algo de su bolsillo, algo parecido a una grabadora, la golpeó un poco y se empezó a escuchar en las bocinas de la escuela

 ** _~Atención, por favor. Nos complace anunciar que Ren ha completado su formación la Escuela de Entrenadores~_**

Y como no era menos lo volvió a repetir

Después de ese anunció muchos chicos, chicas y niños me rodearon como si fuera una especie de artista o algo y empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas y todos a hablando al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos 15 minutos donde fui rodeado y demás por los alumnos, estos regresaron a sus clases junto con los profesores quedando solo los cuatro más fuertes, la directora, el profesor y Lylia

-Mucho gusto el poder combatir contra ti, cuando me haga más fuerte espero tener una revancha

-Con gusto

-Bien Ren, mucha suerte en tu Recorrido Insular

-Gracias

Después de despedirnos Lylia se terminó acercando a mi

-Por cierto…si te parece bien, me gustaría acompañarte hasta ciudad Hauoli. Puedo enseñarte la ciudad si quieres…

-¿Enserio? Muchas Gracias Lylia

Ambos salimos de la escuela comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la Ciudad

-¿Sabes? Verte en la Escuela de Entrenadores combatiendo en sintonía con tus Pokémon… me ha dejado impresionada. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… como sin aún ser Entrenador ayudarás a Nebulilla, o que tus Pokémon te hayan elegido de esa forma tan natural…

En ese momento empuje a Lylia hacia la pared abrazándola para que no se pegara en la pared y acercándome mucho quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca tanto que podía reflejarme en esos verlos ojos verdes

-¡Re… Re… Ren ¿Q-Que haces?

Dijo Lylia muy avergonzada y roja como un tomate, sin dudas Lylia era una chica muy hermosa y tierna pero ver de cerca esos ojos verdes junto a su sonrojamiento la hacer ver a un más linda de lo que es normalmente. Gracias a que estaba abrazándola pude sentir su cuerpo, era una sensación fina y delicada, que apesar de ser un cuerpo delgado era un cuerpo desarrollado, con bellas curvas, que a diferencia del juego donde Lylia era una niña de 10 años aproximados, en estos momentos la Lylia de mis brazos era de unos 16 o 17 años.

-¿Estas bien?

Pregunté aunque al parecer Lylia aún no había notado al Tauros que había pasado a toda velocidad donde hace poco estábamos. Una tercera voz se escuchó

-¿Están bien?

Llegó Kaudan corriendo junto a Tilo donde estábamos, separándome de Lylia se empezaba a formar una expresión de duda

-Oi, ¿Kaudan que fue eso?

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Perdóneme, se llevaron un buen susto ¿no? Tranquilos, que ya me llevó a Tauros a casa.

-Yayo, ¿Porque Tauros corrió en cuanto vio a Ren?

-No lo sé, me extraña incluso de este chico

El Tauros no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera algo y Kaudan al parecer también lo noto

-¡Jo, jo! Así que querías eso he travieso, bueno antes de irme… Ren, ¿Te atreverías a acaricialo?

-Supongo

Me acerque al Tauros y comencé a acariciarle el rostro que si no mal recuerdo es uno de los lugares donde le gusta. Al parecer no estaba equivocado ya que parece feliz

-¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Que granujilla, cómo le gusta que lo acaricien! Los pokémon adoran que los mimen y los cuiden

El Kahuna se retiraba con Tauros a su lado como si no recordará que por poco nos mata

Que hubiera pasado si no recordará este evento. ¿Hubiera muerto?

El Kahuna se detuvo y volteo a vernos

-Jo, jo, jo. ¡Ha llegado la hora de que se embarquen en una gran aventura y de que recorran el mundo! ¡Les aguardan incontables encuentros con gente y con Pokémon de todo tipo! ¡Aprovechenlos al máximo!

Así el Kahuna continuó con su retirada mientras Tilo lo despedía con su mano

-¡Yo también quiero convertirme en Kahuna algún día! Aunque me impresiona que haya logrado calmar a Tauros sin combatir con el! Aunque allá salido corriendo en cuanto te vio

De lo que dijo Tilo entendí, es que fue mi culpa de que Tauros casi me asesinara junto a Lylia de una estampida. Al parecer Lylia también lo noto pero Tilo no dándose cuenta continuó hablando

-Oye, Lylia, ¿adónde vas ahora?

-Voy a enseñarle a Ren Ciudad Haouli

-¡Ooh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Que maja eres, Lylia!

Tilo empezó a saltar de felicidad aunque no entiendo por que saltar así, después de todo el debería de ya conocerla

-Claro, es que Ren acaba de llegar a Alola y aún no conoce el lugar ¡Pues yo también me apuntó! Quiero buscar algo rico de comer

-Vale. Pues vámonos

Lylia parecía algo incómoda con Tilo, ya que Lylia es una persona muy reservada o calmada, Tilo era un chico bastante eufórico, provocando que no congeniaran del todo

-¡Venga que es por aquí!

Tilo salió corriendo mientras yo pensaba en si sacar la gorra ya que hacia algo de calor

-Bueno, vamos nosotros también, Ren

Así Lylia y yo comenzamos a caminar y yo decidiendo no tomarla pero si sacando los lentes aunque solo los colgué en mi playera por el momento

Mientras caminamos unos 10 minutos lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que Ciudad Haouli en el juego quedaba a unos pasos del evento del Tauros, en la realidad no ocurrio eso

Mientras caminábamos Lylia me agradeció por salvarla del Tauros, Lylia me contó sobre datos de Ciudad Haouli entonces Rotom salió de mi mochila para continuar con datos interrumpiendo a Lylia, y comenzaron a competir para ver quién me daba más información

Cuando llegamos a Ciudad Haouli se pudo escuchar el grito de Tilo

-¡EL MAR! ¡QUE PASADA!

Un signo de interrogación salió en la cara de la RotomDex

-Según tengo entendido, Tilo nació aquí en Alola ¿pero es su primera vez viendo el mar?

-Ni idea

-Solo esta feliz, creo

Una chica se nos acercó y me dijo

-Oye ¡Con tan solo mírate puedo saber que no eres de por aquí! ¿Me equivoco?

 _¿Lo dices porque voy vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis en lugar de shorts y sandalias además de traer en mi mochila una chamarra en un lugar que hace tanto calor como lo es la playa?_

-El entrenador Ren, es originario de la Región de Kanto

La RotomDex respondió por mi

-Ya veo, entonces deja que te enseñe como se saluda aquí en Alola

Hizo el saludo típico de alola así solo le segui el juego

Lylia y yo continuamos caminando hasta que Tilo nos detuvo

-Ren, ¿A que Ciudad Haouli mola un montón? ¡Alola esta llena de lugares alucinantes! Ven Ren. ¡Voy a enseñarte un sitio que te va a encantar!

 _Tanto como que me va encantar, lo dudó_

Los tres nos metimos en el edificio de enfrente que era la Oficina de Turismo si no mal recuerdo

-Oye, ¿Es verdad que aquí te dan algo guay si tienes una RotomDex?

-Por supuesto, ya que son algo que no se ve todo la días, pero tenemos un accesorio ideal para ellas, y por tiempo limitado el accesorio es gratis

-Ya veo, bueno Rotom, ¿quieres tener el Pokevisor?

A mi en los juegos me daba igual el Pokevisor, pero al parecer Rotom estaba feliz

-¿Puedo?

-Si

-Muchas gracias

Rotom voló hasta mi y me abrazo entonces fue con la encargada para que lo mejorarán después de unos 10 minutos salió Rotom aún más feliz

-Genial, Ren ya tienes un Pokevisor ¡Que chulada! Pero ¿que es un Pokevisor?

Causando la típica caída de espalda de los animes, Lylia, la encargada y los que oían cayeron

Yo solo me golpeé la cada con la mano, había olvidado esto

-Así resumido el Pokevisor puede sacar fotos a los Pokémon

-Ohh que chulisimo

Agradeciéndole a la encargada por la mejora gratis, salimos de la tienda pero no sin antes pasar con un aspirante a profesor pokémon que necesitaba que le enseñaran 10 especies diferentes de pokémon en la RotomDex y como agradecimiento me dio 10 Ultra Balls una vez terminado salimos

-Ren, quiero probar mi nueva función

-Ya vamos no te desesperes

-No aguanto

Rotom tomo algo de distancia y nos tomó una foto algo desconcertados Tilo salió corriendo diciendo que quería unas Malasada

Entonces después un señor se acercó a nosotros, donde tuve que hacer el tutorial del Pokevisor, mientras Lylia se adelantó a la boutique

Después de unos minutos termine el tutorial

Alcanzando a Lylia, empezó la conversación

-¡Oh Ren! ¿ya acabaste?

-Si, Rotom ya está satisfecho por el momento

De pronto algo hizo que abriera mis ojos, Lylia me miro algo extrañada

 _¿Porque eso está ahí? Eso no tiene que aparecer_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada. Nada

Así nos metimos a la boutique y veíamos ropa o mejor dicho Lylia la veía mientras yo la acompañaba

-Ren ¿tu compras tu ropa o alguien la elige por ti?

-Yo la elijo, aunque en estos momentos siento un poco de calor

-Ya veo, tienes buen gusto aunque supongo que es porque te acabas de mudar y los climas de Kanto y Alola son muy distintos

-Es verdad, ¿Y tu eliges tu ropa Lylia?

Mientras revisaba la ropa se detuvo en esos momentos. Yo sabía que no era así pero tenía que hacerla hablar

-Yo… yo… siempre me he puesto la ropa que mi madre elegía para mí. Por mi misma no soy capaz de saber si algo me queda bien o no…

-¿Enserio? Pues tu madre tiene buen gusto, aunque también pienso que algo que elijas por ti misma, se vera bien después de todo eres linda.

-¡Li-Linda!

Lylia se sonrojo un poco

-Por supuesto, así que no creo que algo te haga ver mal y menos si es algo que elegiste por ti misma

-¡Gra-gracias!

Después de unos minutos más Lylia pareció recordar algo

-Ah, Ren, casi se me olvidaba. Fijate en lo que me han dado en la Boutique. Aunque aún no haya comprado nada, pero resulta que el cliente 99,999 que entra en la Boutique de lleva a regalo conmemorativo, pero yo ya tengo uno así que toma

 **[Ren ha obtenido Portalentillas]**

 **[Portalentillas ha sido depositado en Objetos Clave]**

Lylia me regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-Así ya tendremos una cosa en común, ¿verdad, Ren?

-Por supuesto y gracias

Por cierto yo fui el cliente 100,000 pero no me dieron nada.

Después de una media hora Lylia no encontró algo que le gustará, así que salimos, yo solo compre unos shorts negros, ya que esto es diferente del juego y hay más libertades tengo que prepararme, por ejemplo ahora puedo nadar, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es más fácil y más rápido usar Surf o en este caso usando la Pokemontura de Lapras que nadar.

En fin mientras caminábamos escuchamos a una pareja hablando

-Esos canallas del Team Skull están merodeando por el Puerto y me dan muy mala espina. Aunque ya se lo he hecho saber al Capitán, pero aún así

-Si esos mal vivientes, espero que no hagan

-Esos ladronzuelos, debería hacer algo la policía, ¿como es posible que obliguen a la gente a combatir? Y luego encima intentan robarles los Pokémon

-He oido que se cuelan a hurtadillas en las zonas de las pruebas para robar Pokémon y luego venderlos

-Lo he escuchado también, pero los Capitanes no los dejan salirse con la suya

Lylia se veía algo preocupada

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es solo que ya sabes… el Team Skull se dedica a hacernos imposible la vida, almenos para civiles como yo, ya que los Entrenadores experimentados no tienen problemas con ellos

\- Ya veo, no te procupes, mientras este contigo yo te protegere

-Mu-muchas gracias

Lylia se sonrojo mientras Rotom volaba a nuestro alrededor

Asi seguimos caminando hasta el puesto de Malasadas no sin antes de una pequeña competencia entre Lylia y Rotom para explicarme cada edificio importante que veíamos, cuando nos acercamos al edificio de las Malasadas de nuevo lo que vi me extraño el verlo

-¡Ren, Lylia! ¡Por aquí!

Un grito de alguien conocido me saco de mi pequeño trance

-¡Ren! Aqui es donde venden esas cosas tan ricas de las que te hable. ¡Una malasada para tu Pokémon y se pondrá muy contento! ¡Mi yayo me dijo que un Pokémon alegre combate con más energía!

 _Eso me recuerda, que el PokeRelax es realmente muy OP, almenos en los juegos, me pregunto si podré lograr usarlo y si tendrá los mismos beneficios, ya que si no mal recuerdo, el Poke Relax por mejorar el afecto trae como beneficios el que los Pokemon ganen 20% por cierto más de experiencia, aguantar por el mismo un ataque que normalmente lo dejaría fuera de combate, esquivar por si mismo un ataque, aunque este tenga 100% de presición, curarse por si mismo algún problema de estado y por último una mayor facilidad de dar Golpes Críticos. Realmente seria muy útil, almenos quiero mejorarlo para que ganen experiencia más rápido_

Así los tres entramos a la tienda

Los tres nos sentamos en una mesa Lylia se sentó a mi lado y Tilo enfrente, en eso llegó una mesera y nos tomó la órden, a diferencia del juego donde ibas a la señorita del mostrador aquí podrías comerla en una mesa y como no también podías sacar a tu pokémon además también el pedir bebidas estaba disponible, debido a un problema solo ofrecían Malasadas Maxi. Yo pedí 3 y si fueron tantas fue para los pokémon de mi equipo, Lylia solo pidió una que terminó por darle la mitad a Nebulilla y Tilo pidió 5 comiéndose 4 y la restante se la dio a su Popplio y su Pichu

Una vez terminamos salimos, Tilo no mentía, sin lugar a dudas eran deliciosas, podía entender su gran fascinación hacia ellas

Cuando salimos aquel edificio me causó incomodidad tuve que cruzar, era el FotoClub

-¡Ohh! ¡Este edificio no está en mi registro de Ciudad Haoulin!

-No me extraña, es un edificio recién hecho, ni yo se que se ofrece

-Es el FotoClub

Ambos me miraban con impresión

-¿Como lo sabes?

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-He visto uno antes, además tiene la misma apariencia

Ciertamente había dicho algo que no debía, pero ver a ambos con dudas y algo tristes debido a que ambos son mis guías y que no sepan sobre su ciudad debió dolerles

Quitándole importancia seguimos con rumbo al puerto.

-¿A donde vamos, Ren?

-Al puerto

-Pero ahí está el Team Skull

-Lo se, pero tengo que ir a ver a Liam, así que el ya debe de haber lidiado con ellos

-Tienes razón

Seguíamos caminando, y pasamos junto a la Comisaría, después de unos 15 minutos más de caminar llegamos al puerto

-Hola Ren, Lylia y Rotom

\- Hola

-Buenos días, Capitán

-Alola

-Eh… Pringados. Ni hola ni Alola, los del Team Skull somos así de chulos

La tercera voz era la de un adolescente ajeno a nuestra conversación

Cuando volteamos un par de chicos con pinta de malandros se comenzaron a acercar mientras caminaban como si estuvieran presumiendo algo, cuando se detuvieron hicieron una pose parecida a los Power Rangers

-¿Que pasa, Capitancillo? ¿Nos das a tus Pokémon o te los quitamos por las malas?

Lylia parecía algo nerviosa pero Liam solo los ignoro y siguió hablando, yo hice lo mismo mientras cubría a Lylia

-Vaya así que te has dado prisa en venir a Hauoli, ¿Le estas enseñando la Ciudad?

-S-Si el profesor me lo pidió

Los dos miembros del Team Skull se acercaron aun mas

-¡Eh, Peña! ¡Menos ignorar y más entregar!

-¡O sino prepárense para enseñarles lo que es bueno!

Liam se veía algo disgustado mientras Lylia se ponía aún más nerviosa

-Ay… En fin. Bueno Ren una lección rápida, lo de robar Pokémon no está nada pero nada bien, eso se castiga. Bien ¿Quieres ayudarme a castigar a estos tipos?

-¿Porque no?

Ambos tomamos algo de distancia mientras Rotom parecía feliz de que íbamos a "castigar" a los delicuentes

 **[Recluta del Team Skull te desafía]**

 **[Recluta del Team Skull ha enviado a Zubat]**

Un murciélago azul terminó por salir de su pokeball

-Mi Popplio no tendrá ni para el arranque con tu Zubat

Tome la Pokeball de Popplio y terminó haciendo su típica entrada, mirando los niveles había gran diferencia mis tres iniciales eran nivel 14 mientras el Zubat era nivel 8

 _¿Estaré sobre leveleado?_

-Popplio usa Pistola Agua

En el momento que di la instrucción Popplio lanzó un potente chorro de agua que dio de lleno en el murciélago, que terminó por estrellarse con una farola ya debilitado

 **[Golpe Crítico]**

 **[Zubat enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a Recluta del Team Skull]**

-¿Queeee? ¡La leche! En vez de ganar por potento, he perdido por tonto.

El otro miembro también había perdido rápidamente en contra de Liam. Metiendo a sus pokémon en sus Pokeballs

-Tus pokémon si son artillería pesada

-Esta nos las pagarás

Así salieron corriendo mientras Liam decía resignado

-Lo que hay que aguantar… En fin… muchas gracias por ayudarme. Deja que cure a tu pokémon.

El sonido típico del centro pokémon se escucho, dentro de mi cabeza, mientras Liam solo curaba a Popplio

Lylia y Rotom solo escuchaban

-Sabes Ren, me llamaste mucho la atención en la Escuela de Entrenadores. Kukui tiene buen ojo para los Entrenadores Pokémon, la verdad es que has conseguido vencer a la directora de la escuela con poca dificultad, una impecable demostración de coordinación para tan poco tiempo de conocerse…

De repente se empezó a poner algo tensa la atmósfera, una presión comenzó a surgir, el ambiente relajado comenzó a desparecer y un ambiente ya más serio se empezó a formar, Lylia y Rotom también lo notaron

-¿Me permitirías que compruebe por mi mismo si estás preparado o no para afrontar mi prueba?

Sabía a lo que venía, pero nunca me espere esto, en el juego todo era calmado pero ahora puedo sentir todo, algo me decía que no sería fácil como en los juegos

-Claro, he venido a ello

-¡Pues presta mucha atención al magnífico equipo Pokémon del Capitán Liam!

 **[El Capitán Liam te desafía]**

 **[El Capitán Liam ha enviado a Yungoos]**

-Rowlet tu turno

-Usa Avivar

-Malicioso

 **[El Ataque y el Ataque Especial ha aumentado]**

 **[La defensa de Rowlet ha disminuido]**

-De nuevo Avivar

-Una vez más, Malicioso

 **[El Ataque y el Ataque Especial ha aumentado]**

 **[La defensa de Rowlet ha disminuido]**

-Rowlet usa Picotazo

El pico de Rowlet brillo además de crecer y le dio un golpe de la cabeza a Yungoos

-Placaje

-Esquivalo

Yungoos trato de taclear a Rowlet pero el último logró evitarlo

-Usa Avivar

 **[El Ataque y la Ataque Especial ha aumentado]**

-Usa Persecusión

Yungoos se ruido con una ligera agua negra y de un brinco llegó hasta donde volaba Rowlet, golpeándolo y haciendo que sus PS fueran rojos. Una aura verde iluminó a Rowlet

-Bien Follaje

El ave lanzó sus bolitas verdes que dieron en Yungoos y terminó por debilitarlo. Cuando iba a cambiar a Rowlet me vio con determinación, pude entender que a pesar de estar herido quería continuar

 **[Yungoos enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[¿Quieres cambiar de Pokémon?]**

 **Seleccionó No**

 **[El Capitán Liam ha enviado a Smeargle]**

Ahora venía otro problema el Smeargle que tenía Follaje, Pistola Agua y Ascuas

-Rowlet usa Avivar

 **[El Ataque y el Ataque Especial han aumentado]**

-Smeargle, ya está débil usa Follaje para acabarlo

-Demuéstrale como es un verdadero Follaje, Rowlet

Ambos Pokémon crearon bolas verdes que impactaron entre si pero las bolas creadas por Rowlet eran más grandes y más poderosas así que terminaron por abrirse paso hasta llegar al Smeargle debilitandolo

 **[Golpe Crítico]**

 **[Smeargle enemigo ha sido debilitado]**

 **[Has derrotado a Capitán Liam]**

Gracias a los Avivar y a la habilidad pude ganarle de un solo golpe.

Liam se veía impresionado

-Vaya como pude olvidar que aumento de características, bueno lo esperaba, Ren eres un gran Entrenador… mejor dicho tienes un gran equipo y sabes bien como hacer para que den su mejor resultado. Bien, espero verte sin falta en la Cueva Sotobosque para afrontar mi prueba. Si no sabes como llegar, pregúntale a Lylia o a la RotomDex y una última cosa recoge las Dominsignias que son importantes para saber que tanto llevas de progreso en tu Recorrido Insular

-Entendido

-¡Alola, hasta pronto!

Liam se terminó pre retirar. Lylia y Rotom se me quedaron viendo esperando para ver a quien le preguntare

-Bueno Lylia, Rotom , cuento con ustedes

-Si

Dijeron al unísono, aunque Lylia parecía algo insegura, así comenzamos a caminar con rumbo a la Ruta 2 no sin antes tomar las Dominsignias que podía tomar sin necesidad de la caña o las Pokemonturas

Lylia se veía algo nerviosa y tímida

-¿Ocurre algo Lylia?

-Ren talves te habras dado cuenta de que soy algo indecisa. No soy capaz ni de elegir mi vestuario, conque imaginate el camino a seguir. Será por eso que siempre me pierdo

-Bueno supongo que si, pero no te preocupes tenemos a Rotom si no llegas a conocer el camino

Una cara orgullosa apareció en la pantalla de la Rotomdex

-Es verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso este es tu Recorrido Insular ¿Esta bien que te acompañe?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Una vez leí un libro antiguo que decía que las pruebas eran antes como un viaje iniciático. Quien hacía el Recorrido Insular probaba su fuerza en combate contra el Espíritu Guardián

-Ya veo, pero no creo que haya un problema de echo creo que deberías venir, si es cierto que tengo que luchar contra Tapu Koko, significa que lo vere y podré agradecerle que me haya salvado aquella ocasión y estoy seguro que también quieres hacerlo junto a Nebulilla, así que seria perfecto no crees

-Es verdad, quiero hacerlo

Nebulilla también parecía querer ir con Tapu Koko ya que la bolsa de Lylia se sacudía y se oia un "¡Mooog!"

Después de 30 minutos caminando con rumbo a la Ruta 2 encontramos de nuevo al Kahuna de la isla junto a quel Tauros

Afortunadamente ahora no salió corriendo a embestirme sino que camino hasta estar enfrente mio

-¡Ya está, Ren! Más tranquilo que un Snorlax recién comido. ¿Porqué no lo acaricias otro poco? ¡Después de todo parece que te aprecia!

-Entiendo

Me acerque de nuevo al Tauros y termine por acariciarle los cuernos. Tauros parecía que lo gozaba

-¡Que contento esta el canalla! Estoy seguro que puede notar lo mucho que te gustan los Pokémon, es más ¡Diría que Tauros esta ansioso por emprender su propio Recorrido Insular! Oh, jo, jo.

Tauros empezó a correr con dirección a la Ruta 2

-¡Oh, jo, jo! ¿Quieres jugar al pillapilla? ¡No creas que puedes ganar contra este viejo Kahuna! ¡Nos vemos Ren, Lylia!

Kaudan empezó a correr para alcanzar a Tauros

Lylia y Rotom no sabían cómo reaccionar ya que Lylia tenía una sonrisa incómoda mientras un signo de interrogación apareció en la pantalla de Rotom

-Bueno antes de irnos, quiero pasar al Centro Pokémon

-Bien

Tomando la pequeña desviación regresamos al Centro Pokémon, donde después de curarlos, una chica se me acercó

-Disculpa tú eres Entrenador, ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, si está dentro de mis posibilidades

-Pues te cuento. Yo me lo tomó todo con calma ¿sabes? Pero a veces tengo la sensación de que a este paso no voy a llegar a nada en la vida. Asique he pensado que si tuviera un Pokemon que acostumbre a ir con prisa, a lo mejor se me pegaria algo.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres que te muestre un Abra?

-Exacto, pero ¿como lo sabes?

-Intuición

-Pero dime, ¿quieres que te capture un Abra o solo quieres que te enseñe el registro de la Pokedex?

-Si es posible que lo captures

-Entiendo espera un momento.

Fui hasta el PC y tome a Abra que había capturado y se lo di a la chica

La chica parecía muy feliz y Abra también algo contento, después de todo ya alguien lo ayudaría a entrenar

-Muchas gracias, te doy esto como recompensa

[Has recibido 10000 pokedolares]

-Cuídalo

-Lo haré

Así después de esa mini misión salimos del Centro Pokémon, para ahora ir a la Ruta 2

Llevábamos unas 2 horas y media recorriendo la Ruta 2 y ya estaba atardeciendo y apenas habíamos llegado a la zona del motel

Lylia me estaba guiando además veíamos el camino en Rotom, cabe destacar que en el mapa tenía el mismo tamaño que el del juego pero la flecha que marcaba nuestra ubicación con suerte y se movía

En la ruta también había mucho más entrenadores a la vista y mucha más hierba alta que la del juego pero eso si no había un pokémon que no fuera de esa ruta.

Ahora entendía porque en el anime el mostaza se tardaba capítulos en llegar a una sola ciudad, fue un error mío el no prepararme adecuadamente

Un Crabrawler nos detuvo y un señor en sus 40 nos habló

-Vaya joven pareja, ¿Están buscando algo?

-Si, ¿sabe cuánto falta para la Cueva Sotobosque?

-¿Estas haciendo tú Recorrido Insular?

-Si

-Pues déjame decirte que te faltan minimamente otras 4 horas de camino

-tiene que estar jugando

-No

Lylia sentó en las escaleras mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, debe estar adolorida, por cierto tomabamos pequeños descansos.

-Así que estás haciendo aquí Recorrido Insular en pareja

-Se podría decir

-Bien, ¿Quieres una habitación?

-¿Tiene disponibles?

-Solo tengo una con cama doble

-Esta bien, la tomó

Saque a los tres iniciales y a Pichu de sus Pokeballs

-Bien pronto iremos a dormir, cuiden a Lylia mientras voy a pagar

Los cuatro asistieron mientras iban con Lylia que solo los acariciaba

Fui con el señor dentro del edificio donde nos registramos, pague 7,000 Pokedolares me dio las llaves y me dio un pequeño empaque, mientras me guiñaba un ojo

 _Tienes que estar jugando_

 **[Ren ha obtenido Protección]**

 **[Protección ha sido depositada en Objetos]**

 _¿Enserio lo registras como protección?_

Cuando salí del edificio, Lylia y los demás me notaron

-Listo, vamos

Todos me siguieron a la habitación 5

Cuando la abrimos era una gran habitación, contaba con una gran cama matrimonial, unos cajones para guardar las cosas, una televisión, un armario y 12 pequeñas camas para pokémon pequeños, además contaba con un baño con regadera

Lylia se veía algo roja

-Si quieres, puedes bañarte primero

-Gra-Gracias

-Yo saldré un rato a la playa, me llevaré la llave, pero tocaré para avisarte que voy a entrar

-En-Entiendo

-Dejaré a Litten y a Rowlet

-Ok

-Ven Popplio, Pichu

Los meti en sus pokeballs y sali la habitación para investigar un poco, por cierto Rotom quedó en la habitación para recargarse

Caminando hacia la Playa Big Wave, se podía ver a uno que otro Surfista que me terminó por retar, utilizando a Pichu fue más que sencillo

Caminando por la playa habia ido a recoger las Perlas y uno que otro objeto

Después de Popplio nadara un rato decidí ir a la habitación, cuando llegue hice lo que le había dicho a Lylia

Lylia se había cambiado a un camisón blanco que sin lugar a dudas le daba otro toque a la Lylia

-Entraré a bañarme

-Si

Después de un rato salí con un short y una playera, ambos negros, por cierto entre mis cosas estaba una casa de campaña y una bolsa para dormir, la única que pudo haber metido eso fue probablemente mi madre ya que ella sabía que haría el Recorrido Insular

 _Gracias Mamá_

Una vez cambiados fui con el dueño del motel donde me vendió comida 5000 de comida para dos personas y 5 pokémon

 _Siento que me estafó pero que se va hacer_

Regresando a la habitación cenamos y una vez acabado nos fuimos a lavar los dientes, donde vino el problema, solo había una cama, por mi no habría un problema pero Lylia es una chica muy pura e inocente por no decir que es muy penosa y de echo en estos momentos esta con sus mejillas rojas

Afortunadamente había un pequeño sillón

-Bien, Lylia puedes dormir en la cama, yo lo haré en el sillón

-No podría hacer eso, tu has pagado la habitación y la comida, yo debería ser quien duerma en el sillón

-¿Como dejaría que lo hagas? además tu estas más cansada que yo

Lylia desvío un poco la mirada

-Puede que sea verdad, pero tu lo necesitas más, además probablemente mañana harás tú prueba así que necesitas estar en las mejores condiciones

Ahora fui yo quien desvío la mirada, era verdad y según lo que había experimentado puedo suponer que será una prueba larga

-¿Entonces que haremos?

Lylia se había ruborizado

-Dor-Dormi-Dormiremos en…la misma cama

-Supongo que sería lo mejor

Así ambos nos metimosa a la cama dándonos la espalda

-Buenas noches

-Bu-Buenas noches

Lylia al parecer seguía avergonzada por ser ella quien lo propuso, unos minutos después ya estaba en completo silencio, probablemente Lylia estaba más cansada de lo que pensé.

 _Hoy había sido un viaje bastante largo con demasiadas batallas y solo era el primer día del Recorrido Insular, además las cosas al parecer no son como los juegos que conozco, de echo lo poco que había visto del anime tampoco se acercaba a los hechos, ¿que ocurrirá con estos cambios? No lo sé, tendré que averiguarlo de algún modo_

Pude sentir pesados mis párpados así que me deje llevar por morfeo

 **Fin del Capítulo**

Bueno amigos así termina otro capítulo, muchas gracias a los que me dieron su apoyo sin más decir nos vemos no sin antes responder a los reviews

 **narutoxasuna25** : Espero te guste, y la sigas leyendo


	3. Prueba

Me desperte en medio de la madrugada, pude ver a Nebulilla temblando, pero no es como si fuera por frío, es más como cuando lo atacaban los Spearows

 _¿Será por miedo? ¿Porqué_?

Mire alrededor detalladamente para ver que ocurría, debido a que el motel estaba cerca del cementerio no sería extraño que un Gastly u otro Pokémon fantasma estuviera haciendo una broma pero note que ni uno de mis Pokémon actuaba raro, enfoque mi vista hacia Rotom y tampoco pude ver algo extraño con el, cuando me gire por curiosidad pude ver a Lylia con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos además de igual manera estaba temblando

 _¿Que diablos ocurre?_

 _-N-No…qu-qui-quiero…Madre…_

Lylia susurró eso mientras seguía dormida

Había escuchado de los traumas que sufrieron Lylia y su hermano por parte de su madre en los juegos en especial Lylia al ser quien más tiempo pasó con ella, pero al menos en los juegos nunca mostraron esta faceta

Terminé por abrazar a Lylia, pude sentir como se tranquilizaba y del mismo modo Nebulilla dejaba de temblar

 _¿Estarán vinculados de algún modo? No sería raro ya que sería algo parecido a la vinculación de un Entrenador con su Pokémon_

Lylia me rodeo con sus brazos, pude sentir como mi playera se mojaba un poco, pensé que Lylia se había despertado pero no fue así, solo se tranquilizo y dormía tranquilamente como si lo de hace unos momentos no hubiera ocurrido

 _No pensé que fuera tan grave_

Solo termine cerrando mis ojos y en algún momento me termine durmiendo

 **Horas Después**

Una luz terminó por despertarme, eran los rayos del Sol que marcaban el inicio de un nuevo día.

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar que aún tenía abrazada a Lylia y esta también me abrazaba

 _Lo mejor será que me levante y luego la despierte, porque sino moriré de diabetes al ver a una Lylia sonrojada a más no poder y Lylia no podrá ni verme al estar tan avergonzada_

Cuando estaba apuntó de hacer lo que pasó por mi mente, el destino hizo su típica jugarreta

 _Mierda_

Lylia también despertó, alzó su cara y luego revisó la posición en la que estábamos actualmente, levantó su cabeza por encima de su hombro para ver que la estaba abrazando, luego vio que ella me abrazaba y por último pude sentir como algo se movía por mis pies, dándome cuenta que nuestras piernas también estaban cruzadas. Alzó su vista y nuestras miradas se conectaron de repente la cara de Lylia explotó en rojo

-¿Qu-Qu-Que…Su-suce-suce-sucedió…ayer?

-¿Ehh? N-No lo sé, de-debió hacer mucho frío

Lylia oculto su cara en mi pecho tratando de que algún modo no viera su expresión pero dándose cuenta donde había tratado de ocultarse, se terminó escondiendo dentro de las sábanas

 **15 minutos después**

-Lylia, iré por la comida

-S-Si

Dijo una Lylia aún metida en las cobijas, sabía que esto iba a pasar pero debido a mi reacción lenta no lo pude evitar, bueno que se la va hacer, por cierto Rotom estaba despierto con un signo de interrogación en su pantalla al ver a Lylia escondida

-Rotom despierta a los demás por favor

-¡Si!

Salí unos momentos para dejar que Lylia se tranquilizara, fui con dirección hacia la valla que da como vista hacia la playa, por cierto ya hay actividad de surfistas y personas en la playa, pero realmente no es que viniera a verlos solo quería unos momentos a solas también

 _¿Enserio esto está ocurriendo? Yo que pensé que si me apresuraba al evento de los Ultraumbrales podría de algún modo volver a mi mundo. Pero no es que pueda dejar a Lylia sufrir esto, y menos que esto ya no es ni Sol o Ultrasol donde no estaba este tema del trauma de Lylia muy profundizado, es más yo nunca pensé que sufriera un trauma ya que solo actuaba tímida e insegura que era hasta cierto punto normal incluso hasta hace unas 15 horas la actual Lylia actuaba como la de los juegos pero ver que la Lylia actual sufre de esa manera…_

-¡Tsk! ¡Esto solo complica las cosas!

Comencé a caminar con dirección al edificio del dueño

-¡Oh! Disfrutaste tu noche

Me dijo el señor con una expresión pícara

-Claro

A pesar de saber a lo que se refería, respondi honestamente ya que si había disfrutado la noche. A pesar de la situación, el poder abrazar a Lylia y sentir su cuerpo además de el calor que emanaba no es algo que se obtenga todos los días, o debería decir las noches, bueno es una sensación única de eso no hay duda

-No dejes ir a esa belleza, cásate con ella ahora mismo

-¿De que habla?

-Escucha el consejo de este sabio, no la dejes ir, no podrás obtener algo mejor que esa chica

-Aún es muy pronto, además dentro de un tiempo nos separaremos

 _Después de todo mi plan es regresar a mi mundo y por si no fuera poco esta la posibilidad que Lylia se vaya de la región ya que esto está más basado en pokémon Sol pero con detalles de Ultrasol_

-¿Enserio? Es una lástima, pero mi consejo es que luches por ella

-Lo tendré muy encuenta. Bueno me vende otra vez comida

-Ok

Después de un rato me terminó de nuevo estafando con 5000 pokedolares por la comida

Una vez con la comida me dirigi al cuarto, con lo que me había dicho el señor

 _¿Luchar por Lylia? Me gustaría hacerlo aunque ahora solo nos vemos como amigos/compañeros de viaje, no quita el hecho de que no somos nada más que eso y que en algún punto tendremos que separarnos, si fuera solo por la región podría superarlo e ir a alcanzarla, pero somos de diferentes dimensiones, no es como que se pueda cruzar de dimensión entre dimensión cada vez que se quiera, Lylia no creo que quiera dejar su mundo y yo no creo poder quedarme debido a que tengo familia, amigos y personas querídas del otro lado, deben estar preocupados, por eso tengo que volver lo antes posible_

En algún punto ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, por ahora tengo que cumplir otra meta

Toque la puerta y Lylia me terminó por abrir aún nerviosa. Todos los pokémon ya estaban despiertos, Lylia algo nerviosa y preocupada

-Ren, tardaste mucho, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte

-Oh, ¿enserio? me quede hablando con el dueño

-¿Más de una hora?

Ahora Rotom apareció, pero dijo una hora

 _¿Tanto tiempo me tarde? ¿Cuanto tiempo me quede viendo hacia el mar y hacia la puerta? Ya que mi plática con el dueño y la entrega de la comida no pudo sobrepasar los 10 minutos_

-Lo siento, por la tardanza pero traje la comida

Los pokémon parecían felices aunque Lylia parecía aún un poco preocupada

Cuando sácamos el desayuno para comenzar a comer resultó que la comida estaba algo fría, pues me había tardado un tiempo así que el desayuno de Lylia y el mío ya estaban algo fríos, el de los pokémon era alimento para Pokemon, que era una especie de croqueta así que no hubo problemas

-Lo siento Lylia, al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo platicando

Lylia movió su cabeza en negación

-No hay nada de que disculparse

Así comenzamos a comer, después de un rato donde recogimos todo fuimos a entregar la llave de la habitación

-Así que ya se van, buena suerte en tu Recorrido Insular

-Gracias

-Antes de que te vayas ten, puede que te ayuden

 **[Ren ha obtenido 5 Aguas Frescas]**

 **[Aguas Frescas han sido depositadas en Botiquín]**

-Gracias, de nuevo

-No hay de que, por último recuerda mi consejo

-Cla-Claro

Lylia y Rotom nos veían extrañados este último tenía un signo de interrogación en su pantalla

-Bueno, nos vemos

-Regresen cuando se quieran volver a divertir

El señor lo dijo de nuevo con su cara pícara mientras nos guiñaba el ojo

-Cállate

Lylia se volvió a sonrojar mientras el señor reía a carcajadas

 _¿Porque siento que hemos pasado por algo similar?_

Después de caminar alrededor de una hora, en la cual un par de Entrenadores me retaba para perder, un pequeño pokémon pájaro color rojo con una especie de sacó estaba en medio del camino nos detuvo, se veía preocupado y comenzó a jalarme de mi mochila

-Dice que su Entrenador esta en problemas, que lo ayuden por favor

-¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Por supuesto, puedo tener la apariencia de una Pokedex pero te recuerdo que sigo siendo un Rotom

-Ya veo

Lylia y yo comenzamos a ir hacia el Huerto de Bayas

Una vez dentro de una especie de granja pudimos reconocer tres siluetas humanas

 _¿Enserio están causando problemas de nuevo? ¿Se creen Jessie y James?_

-*chiflido* ¡Oi, autodenominados par de potentos, que en realidad son un par de tontos! ¡Dejen ya de molestar a la gente!

Realmente estaba algo frustrado por lo de la mañana y quería de algún modo sacarlo, ¿Quien lo diría? que me den un modo para hacerlo

-¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí? Vete a casita con tu mantita, que como me molestes te partó la carita

-Así es, la última vez perdimos por poco en el puerto, piltrafilla, pero los dos en combate te leemos la cartilla

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde como para salir huyendo! ¡Nos vamos a quedar con todos tus Pokémon!

Solo les sonreí

-¡Van a quedarse a hablar o van a pelear!

 **[Reclutas del Team Skull te desafían]**

 **[Reclutas del Team Skull han enviado a Zubat y a Drowzee]**

-Bien Litten, Pichu es su turno

El dúo salió de su pokeball, Litten con su maullido y Pichu diciendo Pichu

-Pichu Impactrueno en Zubat, Litten Lengüetazo en Drowzee

El pequeño roedor expulsó un poco de electricidad que golpeo en el murciélago mientras el felino hizo aparecer una gran lengua que golpeó al tapir. Los dos golpes causaron que bajaran más de la mitad de vida de los pokémon enemigo

-Zubat Supersonico

-Drowzee Placaje

Zubat lanzó unas especies de ondas que iban dirigidas a Litten pero que este esquivo, sin embargo Drowzee golpeó a Pichu hasta bajar a amarillo su vida y un poco más a rojo, sin embargo pequeños rayos eléctricos salieron de Drowzee

 **[Habilidad Electricidad Estática]**

 **[Drowzee ha sido paralizado, puede que no ser pueda mover]**

-Pichu de nuevo Impactrueno y Litten Lengüetazo

Ambos pokémon repitieron sus ataques causando que ambos pokémon cayeran debilitados

 **[Zubat y Drowzee enemigos han sido de debilitados]**

 **[Pichu ha subido de nivel, ahora es nivel 12]**

 **[Litten ha ganado 168 de experiencia]**

 **[El resto del equipo ha ganado experiencia]**

 **[Has vencido a Reclutas del Team Skull]**

-Aquí hay mucho nivel. ¿Tú que desayunas?

-Desayuno tontos que les gusta hacer de malandros

-Mira yo paso de esta movida. Vamos a comerle la oreja a Liam o algo así.

Ambos empezaron a correr con dirección a la Cueva Sotobosque, pude ver a Lylia con una cara extrañada, pero alguien llamó mi atención que no era nadamas y nadamenos que el señor que acababa de ayudar

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Tú, Litten y Pichu les han dado una gran lección a esos mentecatos. Te doy las gracias, déjame darte estas bayas como muestra de gratitud

 **[Ren ha obtenido 5 Bayas Aranja]**

 **[Bayas Aranja han sido depositadas en Bayas]**

-Gracias, bien nos vemos

-Muchas gracias por las bayas

-El que debe dar las gracias soy yo, vengan de nuevo otro día para darles más bayas

Lylia y yo terminamos por salir del Huerto donde Lylia me seguía viendo extrañada

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Estas molesto o algo así?

-No ¿Porque lo dices?

-Bu-Bueno… ya sabes… actuaste muy raro con los miembros del Team Skull

-¿En que sentido?

-Cuando los conocimos en el puerto, los enfrentaste como si se trataran de los chicos de la Escuela, pero ahora es como si los quisieras hacer sufrir, te veías algo intimidante

-¿Ehhh, Enserio? No lo sabía

Lylia bajo un poco su mirada, supongo que fue debido a que ella no suele hablar de las personas para mal, y menos si es en persona

-Lo… siento, si te ofendí

-Para nada, pero bueno supongo que te mentí un poco

Lylia alzó su mirada

-¿Po-porque?

-Digamos que en mi plática con el señor del motel, tomó un rumbo el cual me incómodo en más de un sentido y quería desquitarme con algo

-Y-ya veo

Lylia se veía como que esperaba que continuará

-Lo siento si no puedo contártelo por ahora, es un asunto muy personal

Lylia se veía algo decaída

-L-lo entiendo

Continuamos caminando por cuatro horas más por aquella ruta donde termine peleando con varios Entrenadores, había desactivado el Repartir Experiencia ya que sentía que iba muy sobreleado

Mi equipo actual era:

Rowlet nivel 16:

 **Hoja Afilada**

 **Picotazo**

 **Impresionar**

 **Avivar**

Litten nivel 16:

 **Ascuas**

 **Colmillo Igneo**

 **Lengüetazo**

 **Avivar**

Popplio nivel 16:

 **Pistola Agua**

 **Voz Cautivadora**

 **Ojos Tiernos**

 **Avivar**

Pikachu nivel 15:

 **Bola Voltio**

 **Impactrueno**

 **Ataque Rapido**

 **Maquinación**

Había logrado que Pichu evolucionará a nivel 13 donde aprendía Maquinación como Pichu y a ese mismo nivel como Pikachu aprendiera Bola Voltio

Mientras recorríamos la ruta, las cosas entre Lylia y yo se habían logrado suavizar por así decirlo, ya no estaba tan avergonzada por lo de la mañana ni tampoco había surgido el tema del Team Skull, mientras platicábamos surgió el tema del hermano de Lylia

 **Flashback: 1 Hora Antes**

-Dime Lylia ¿Porque te estás quedando con el profesor Kukui?

Lylia se veía algo nerviosa ante la pregunta de Rotom

-Bue-Bueno… yo…

-¡Oi Rotom! No la molestes

-Pero tengo curiosidad

-Lo se, pero debes aprender sobre el tacto para preguntar eso

-Se lo que es el tacto

-Si es así, pregúntaselo con tacto y ella decidirá si te cuenta o no

Rotom se acercó con Lylia y la tocó literalmente

-Entonces Lylia ¿Porque te estás quedando con el Profesor Kukui?

Una gota al estilo anime apareció en Lylia mientras yo me pegue en la cara

-No hablo de ese tipo de tacto

Un signo de interrogación apareció en Rotom

-¿Entonces?

-Solo olvídalo por ahora ¿entiendes Rotom?

Una cara triste apareció en la pantalla

-Entonces Lylia ¿Crees que Ren será el Entrenador más fuerte de todos?

-Creo que Ren es un Entrenador muy fuerte pero no creo que le gané a mi hermano

 _¿Así que crees eso? Será una lastima cuando derrote a Gladio_

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Si, pero no lo he visto ni sabido nada de el desde hace tiempo…

Lylia se veía triste

-… pero se que estará bien, después de todo creo que mi hermano es el Entrenador más fuerte

-Entonces tu hermano debe ser alguien fuerte, para que hables tan bien de el

Lylia se puso roja y nerviosa

-Lo-lo siento… si te ofendí de algún modo pero es lo que pienso

-No hay nada de que disculparse Lylia, actualmente no me creo que sea el Entrenador más fuerte. De hecho llevó solo un par de días desde que recibí a mis Pokemon y tu hermano lleva tiempo entrenándose no es así.

-Es verdad

-Pero espero poder enfrentarme a el algún día

-Yo también quiero verlo

 **Fin del Flashback**

En el mapa que me mostraba Rotom ya marcaba que faltaba poco para llegar al Centro Pokémon

En medio del camino la silueta de un chico conocido era reconocible, este chico no era otro más que Tilo, que en cuanto nos vio se terminó acercando

-Woo, Ren, Lylia que sorpresa

-¿Como estas, Tilo?

-Buenas tardes, Tilo

Tilo solo mantenía esa sonrisa característica

-¿Como lo llevas, Ren? ¿Que tal están tus pokémon?

-Están en plena forma

-Ya veo, los mios no están tan bien, solo están algo cansados

Lylia se veía algo preocupada

-¿Que les parece si nos apresuramos al Centro Pokémon?

Por primera vez Lylia había apresurado el paso.

Cabe destacar que si iba algo lento en mi recorrido por las rutas era debido a que Lylia se cansaba muy rápido, así que teníamos que tomar descansos cada x tiempo, además a diferencia de mi mochila la cual descubri que no aumentaba de peso por más que le metiera cosas, por ejemplo tenía una casa de campaña más la bolsa para dormir, más la ropa y las pokeball con el resto de objetos no superaban los 5 kilos mientras la bolsa de Lylia la cual traía varios libros, ropa, objetos como repelentes y como no a Cosmog aunque este en si prácticamente no pese nada si llegaba a cansar por sus sacudidas, por cierto un tiempo ayude a Lylia a cargar su mochila, la cual hizo que se creará otro submenu con BOLSA en lugar de mochila

Bueno volviendo al tema, ahora íbamos un poco más rápido

15 minutos después ya nos encontrábamos con la enfermera Joy

Después de curar a los pokémon de Tilo y porque no también a los míos, Lylia y yo fuimos a comer mientras Tilo dijo que mañana haría la prueba que hoy quería que sus Pokémon entrenarán un poco más y usar el resto del día para descansar

Mientras Lylia y yo comíamos junto con los pokémon, Rotom fue a pedir las habitaciones, a pesar de que es por la tarde es mejor asegurar donde dormir

Una vez acabado de comer nos dirigimos a la Cueva Sotobosque, que queda a unos 5 minutos del Centro Pokémon

Pudimos ver a Liam parado enfrente de la entrada

-Alola, veo que por fin llegas

-Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo

-Ya veo, bueno ¿Quieres enfrentar mi prueba ahora?

-Por supuesto

-Bien, por cierto Lylia he sido notificado de que cuentas con el permiso del Kahuna para ver la prueba, deberías agradecerle al Profesor Kukui

-¿Porque?

-Las pruebas son sagradas, solo los ayudantes, capitanes y quien hará la prueba son los únicos en saber que ocurre ahí, Lylia consiguió un permiso para ser una ayudante temporal, aunque solo será en mi prueba, necesita conseguir el permiso de cada Kahuna para las pruebas respectivas de cada isla.

-Ya veo

-Bueno antes de comenzar. Quien avisa no es traidor: los Pokémon que viven ahí son duros de roer, deberías ir preparado llevando pociones y revivir, ya que afrontar las pruebas del Recorrido Insular es como una forma de superar tus propios límites, según dicen, una costumbre muy arraigada en Alola. Una vez que entes en la Cueva Sotobosque, no podrá salir hasta haber completado la prueba ¿Estas Listo?

-Por supuesto

-Vale, una última advertencia la prueba podría extenderse por mucho tiempo, incluso tendrías que dormir en la Cueva sin poder salir ya que si sales sin completar la prueba tendrás que empezar desde 0 la próxima vez

-Entiendo, pero estoy seguro

-Ok, entonces sin más, vamos

Cuando entramos un bello paisaje boscoso inundaba la cueva, había demasiados árboles como el que recorrimos hace un par de horas

-¡Bienvenidos a la Cueva Sotobosque! Yo, como ya sabes, soy el Capitán Liam. Permíteme que te explique en que consiste esta prueba. Tu cometido sera… ¡Vencer a tres Pokemon que se esconden en sus madrigueras! Una vez completado podrás avanzar hasta el fondo de la cueva para hacerte con el Cristal Z. Como te podrás imaginar, la compenetración con tus Pokémon será esencial

Un fuerte rugido sacudió la cueva, Lylia me terminó abrazando debido al miedo, mientras Nebulilla también sintio miedo ya que soltó un pequeño grito

-Así, casi me olvido de decirte una cosa, en esta cueva no solo viven esos Pokémon tan feroces. Aquí también había un ejemplar mucho más fuerte que el resto...

-Lo que llaman Pokémon Dominante ¿Verdad? Lo sé. Y si ya se que no puedo capturar a ni un pokémon hasta que acabe la prueba

Lylia, Liam y Rotom me veían algo impresionados por saber lo que Liam diría

-Vaya, así que lo que decía el Profesor Kukui sobre que sabes lo que dirá uno es verdad

-No se de que habla, pero ¿ya puedo empezar?

-Si, que comience la prueba

 **[¡COMIENZO DE LA PRUEBA!]**

Lylia y Liam subieron a una especie de elevador donde llegaba a una estructura metálica donde supongo que se podría recorrer más rápido la Cueva y se podía ver todo desde esa altura

Decidí no seguir viendo hacia arriba, la razón, Lylia se encontraba ahí y usaba su típico vestido, no necesito explicar más ¿verdad?

Entre a la mochila y active de nueva cuenta el Repartir Experiencia.

Bueno ahora enfocándome en la prueba, un pequeño contador apareció en mi visión "0/3"

Supongo que es un contador para ver cuantos pokémon me falta para completar la Prueba. Una pequeña ayuda debería decir ¿gracias?

Bueno ahora enfocandome en el terreno era diferente del juego donde solo había unas 5 madrigueras que en tres solo era para un Yungoos que se cambiaba de madriguera, ahora las que veía eran unas 4 y solo estaba un poco más adentro de la Entrada de la Cueva, ahora entendía porque Liam dijo que tardaría horas

Terminé sacando a mis 4 Pokémon

-Bien Rowlet, vuela y ve si un Yungoos entra en una madriguera, Litten y Pikachu, entren en esas madrigueras y vean si hay Yungoos o Gumshoos, si los hay traten de sacarlos, Litten usaras Colmillo Igneo y Pikachu usaras Impactrueno, mientras Popplio y yo revisaremos más adelante

Asintieron y cada uno hizo lo que dije, Rowlet voló alto, Litten y Pikachu entraron en las madrigueras y Popplio y yo fuimos a las madrigueras que se encontraban arriba

Después de 10 minutos, llegamos a la madriguera de arriba, donde Popplio hizo lo mismo que Litten y Pikachu metiéndose en la madriguera

Mientras veía hacia abajo por si Litten o Pikachu salían para darles instrucciones, espere unos minutos y Litten salió de la madriguera

-¿Litten que tal?

El gatito solo movió su cabeza en negación

-Ya veo, solo esperemos a Pikachu y si no iremos más adelante

Unos minutos después un Yungoos salió disparado a su madriguera, Litten se puso en guardia pero el Yungoos ya estaba debilitado, Pikachu solo salía algo herido

-¿Estás bien, Pikachu?

El roedor solo alzó su pequeño pulgar, pero algo se me hizo extraño, revise las notificaciones pero no había ni una donde me decía que Pikachu había entrado en combate

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Entre al menú de los Pokémon y pude ver a Pikachu ahora con nivel 16 y con falta de algunos PS, 10 para ser exactos pero revisando en los demás Pokémon ni uno había ganado experiencia, una vez dentro cure a Pikachu dándole una Baya Aranja

Una vez salí fui a la especie de historial pero no se me notificó que Pikachu había entrado en pelea ni que había ganado experiencia y mucho menos que había subido de nivel

 _¿Será porque no peleó conmigo a su lado? y lo tomó como cuando dejabas a un pokémon en la guardería_

Eso en si tenía sentido, ya que en si dejabas a un pokémon donde este al pasar el tiempo iba subiendo de nivel pero no te era notificado, además de que el Pokemon seguía siendo tuyo

 _¿Que complicado? Ahora no sabre si encuentran un pokémon y pelean_

Mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos Popplio había salido de la madriguera y estaba a mi lado junto a Litten y Pikachu

-¡Rowlet, vamos a ir más adelante!

Pude escuchar la respuesta del ave

Caminamos por 10 minutos donde encontramos más madrigueras y volvimos a repetir la estrategia, sin embargo 15 minutos pasaron y no hubo suerte

Tomamos un pequeño descanso donde les di un poco de agua y una Baya Aranja

45 minutos pasaron y avanzamos casi hasta el final donde no hubo suerte hasta ahora. El trío encargado de búsqueda dentro de madrigueras estaba haciendo su trabajo y Rowlet volaba buscando pero tampoco había suerte

Estaba sentado descansando, aún estaba cansado de la caminata que había tenido hoy para llegar a la prueba, ahora entendía porque Tilo dijo que quería descansar

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que se habían metido, por cierto ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al otro extremo de la Cueva.

Cuando vi el marcador este ahora tenía un 4 en lugar de 1

 _Vaya así que ya los encontraron_

Cuando entre en el menú, pude ver que ni uno de mis Pokémon no tenía falta de PS

 _Así que K.O limpio_

Ahora el trío de búsqueda salía de sus hoyos con los Yungoos debilitados, supongo que era para que los curarán los ayudantes de la prueba como lo fue con el primer Yungoos

Pude sentir una especie de peligro en mi espalda cuando voltee pude ver a un Yungoos con un aura negra

 _¿Será persecusión_?

Cuando el Yungoos me iba a atacar pude ver cómo Rowlet le daba un Picotazo en un costado a toda velocidad causando que saliera disparado hacia una roca con los ojos en espiral

 _¿Que fue eso?_

Cuando Rowlet aterrizó pude ver que le decía algo al Yungoos pero se lo decía ¿enojado?

Un Gumshoos apareció, hablando con Rowlet, el Gumshoos terminó por darle un zape al Yungoos que se había recuperado, mientras este parecía ser regañado por el Gumshoos

Un ayudante se terminó acercando para llevarse a los Yungoos debilitados

Le pediré a Rotom que me traduzca los hechos, más adelante, este último se encontraba con Lylia ya que no estaba permitido recibir ayuda externa

-Bien chicos ya acabamos, pero Pikachu prepárate tendrás un encuentro bastante duro dentro de poco

El roedor parecía emocionado, mientras el trío inicial me veían algo tristes

-No se preocupen, en las otras pruebas será su turno, es más les diré su turno, primero será Rowlet, después Popplio y por último tu Litten y no se preocupen serán igual de difíciles que esta

El trío de iniciales mejoró su humor

-Bien, ¿estas preparado Pikachu?

- _Pika Pika_

Caminado con dirección a la salida, pude ver que ya era por la tarde, Lylia y Liam estaban parados adelante del pedestal, al acercarme pude ver a Lylia algo nerviosa

-Vaya me sorprende que hallas terminado tan rápido la prueba

-¿Enserio? y yo que pensé que me había tardado

Liam solo negó, Lylia parecía aún más espantada

-Bueno aún no ha terminado la prueba, te queda un último desafío

Cuando voltee pude ver al Gumshoos Dominante que sin duda alguna me terminó impresionado, el Gumshoos de hace unos momentos solo media unos 70 cm pero este media unos 1.60 metros

Una aura dorada empezó a rodearlo

 **[Gumshoos Dominante ha aparecido]**

 **[Un aura cumbre a Gumshoos, sus características en Defensa han aumentado]**

-Bien, Pikachu como quedamos

Lance la pokeball del roedor

-Bien pikachu, Maquinación

 **[El Ataque Especial ha aumentado mucho]**

Un aura negriza rodeo a Pikachu

El Gumshoos le brillaron sus ojos en color rojo

 **[La Defensa de Pikachu ha disminuido]**

-¡Tsk! Eso lo complica, bien Pikachu de nuevo Maquinación

Ahora la aura se hizo más negra

 **[El Ataque Especial de Pikachu ha aumentado mucho]**

El Gumshoos soltó un gruñido y un pequeño Yungoos apareció

 **[El Gumshoos Dominante ha pedido ayuda]**

 _Eso es complica más_

-Bien Pikachu usa Ataque Rápido en Gumshoos

Pikachu corrió a toda velocidad y dio una tacleada en el estómago de Gumshoos causando que solo bajará muy poco sus PS, el Gumshoos solo soltó una sonrisa y le dio un golpe a Pikachu causando que bajará hasta rojo sus PS

-¿Estas bien?

-Pika

 **[Electricidad Estática]**

 **[Gumshoos Dominante ha sido paralizado, puede que no es mueva]**

-Jajaja no podía pedir más, Pikachu Bola Voltio

Pikachu corrió a gran velocidad esquivando el mordisco del Yungoos usandolo como plataforma, salto mientras una gran bola eléctrica se formaba en su cola. Pikachu comenzó a girar para atacar al Gumshoos que este también hizo un mordisco pero…

 **[Gumshoos enemigo no se puede mover debido a la parálisis]**

Así que terminó recibiendo el golpe directamente en su cabeza, una explosión había hecho aparición creando una nube de humo

Pikachu terminó por aterrizar delante mío, cuando la cortina de humo se disperso se puso ver a un Gumshoos debilitado

 **[Golpe Crítico]**

 **[Gumshoos Dominante ha sido derrotado]**

 **[Yungoos ha huido]**

Liam terminó aplaudiendo

-Eres un entrenador como pocos, Derrotar al Pokémon Dominante que he entrenado con tanto ahínco de un solo golpe es un gran mérito que habla por si solo

Lylia se había calmado o mejor dicho estaba preocupada por el Gumshoos, pero este se terminó levantando haciendo que ahora se calmara

-¡Enhorabuena, Ren! Puedes tomar el Cristal Z del pedestal

 **[Prueba Superada]**

Acercándome al pedestal tome un pequeño Cristal en rombo

 **[Ren ha obtenido un Normastal Z]**

 **[Normastal Z ha sido absorbido por Pulsera Z]**

 _¿Qué?_

Cuando revise en la Mochila ya no estaba la Pulsera Z en Objetos Importantes, así que terminé revisando cada menú pero no la encontré, saliendo al menú principal un nuevo menú había sido añadido **Pulsera Z** , cuando lo seleccione un menu parecido al de la Mochila apareció y ahí se encontraba el Normastal, cuando lo seleccione no ocurrio nada

 _¿Que extraño?_

-Lo que acabas de conseguir es un Cristal Z del tipo Normal, déjame enseñarte cual es la posee para liberar su poder

-Entiendo, Rotom graba

-Ok

Rotom grabó los movimientos de Liam

-Te bastará adoptar esta posee elegante que acabo de mostrarte, y ¡zas! Los movimientos del tipo Normal liberaran su poder Z

 _¿Elegante?_

Así una vez obtenido salimos de la cueva, donde Liam nos explicaba cosas de los Pokémon Dominantes, lo cual siempre se me hizo extraño que te lo explicara después de pelear con el

 _¿Enserio, me lo dices ahora que ya pelee contra el?_

Pude interrumpirlo pero Lylia escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Liam explicaba, así que lo deje continuar

-Bien Ren, ya que has superado la prueba cuentas con la autorización para poder capturar los Pokémon de la Cueva, así que ten un pequeño regalo de mi parte

 **[Ren ha obtenido 10 Super Balls]**

 **[Super Balls, han sido depositadas en Pokeballs]**

-Deberías ir a descansar, tus pokémon también han realizado una gran labor

-Lo se, los voy a recompensar por el gran esfuerzo

Mientras rascaba la barbilla de Pikachu

Así después de un rato salimos de la cueva

Donde apareció el Profesor Kukui, dándome una lección sobre el Poder Z, Lylia no dejaba de prestar atención y porque no decirlo, también tenía curiosidad por verlo en persona

El Profesor se metió en la hierba alta cerca del Centro Pokémon, donde encontró un Growlithe y comenzó con el típico tutorial

Cuando terminó el Profesor terminó guardando a Rockruff en su pokeball, pero note que estaba cansado, gotitas de sudor aparecieron

-¡Fiu! El Poder Z te permite transmitirle toda tu energía mental a tu Pokémon, ¡así que tú acabas también hecho polvo! Solamente podrás usarlo una vez por combate una vez que estés acostumbrado, ahora que solamente lo acabas de conseguir puede que solo puedas hacer uno cada cierto tiempo, así que piensa bien cuando hacerlo, por cierto terminarás más cansado de lo usual si no haces bien los pasos y puede que el movimiento no tenga el mismo poder e incluso puede que no se active el Poder Z pero si gastará tu energía

-Entiendo

Lo que acaba de decir fue diferente a lo que usualmente te decía en el juego, el Poder Z hacia también lo que prometía donde a diferencia del juego ya podías hacer uso del Poder Z como si fuera algo de lo más normal, pero ahora tengo que practicar los pasos, y no solo eso también acabaré muy cansado.

 _Que molestia_

-¿Que planeas hacer ahora, Ren? Ya sabes que tienes que notificar a Kaudan de que superaste la prueba

-Lo se, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de ir a Pueblo Lili

-Ya veo y tu Lylia ¿Regresaras ahora al laboratorio?

-Yo, aún no he terminado lo que usted me encargó, así que acompañaré a Ren, además Nebulilla parece que quiere ir al Jardín de Melemele

Lylia me vio algo temerosa

-No te molesta ¿verdad?

-Para nada

El Profesor Kukui solo asintió

-Ve con cuidado Lylia, he escuchado que los Oricorios de así son algo territoriales y no dejan que cualquiera entre

-Si

-Bien entonces regresaré, nos vemos Ren, Lylia

-Adiós

El Profesor camino con dirección hacia la Ruta 3, según recuerdo es más rápido regresar por ahí que recorrer el otro camino

También Liam se terminó con retirar porque dijo que mañana alguien haria su prueba

Lylia y yo regresamos ya en la noche al Centro Pokémon, habíamos estado afuera practicando los movimientos del Normastal, ya que a pesar de haberlos visto un montón de veces, nunca los intente imitar

Lylia estaba sentada en una banca cercana mientras leia un libro, había algo de gente practicando con sus Pokémon en una área para batallar donde después de combatir un rato para saciar las ganas del trío de iniciales terminaron evolucionando y gracias a la traducción de Rotom me dijo ya que se quedaron con las ganas de combatir con el Pokémon Dominante además de tener algo de celos de Pikachu ya que entre los cuatro el era el más nuevo pero había evolucionado más rápido que ellos y sentían que no estaban dando todo, Pikachu obviamente trato de calmarlos sin éxito, así que entrenamos hasta que evolucionaron

Como aún era "temprano" empecé de nuevo con los movimientos con ayuda de Rotom

Una vez decidimos ingresar notamos un pequeño inconveniente, habíamos encargado a Rotom el reservar las habitaciones, espere que reservará dos individuales pero solicitó una doble, cuando tratamos de cambiar la habitación las habitaciones ya estaban todas ocupadas

Lylia estaba roja, probablemente recordó los hechos de la mañana.

No quedando de otra tuvimos que ingresar a aquella habitación donde a diferencia de la del motel esta se veía más de un hotel algo caro mientras que la del motel me recordaba más a una veraniega

Repetimos lo que hicimos en el hotel, termine saliendo un rato, cuando regrese también tome mi baño y salimos a comer

Dartrix, Torracat y Brionne comieron el triple de su ración a comparación de sus preevoluciones, Pikachu solo comió el doble

 _Vaya si así comen ahora no quiero imaginar cuando lleguen a sus etapas finales_

Cuando fuimos a dormir todo ocurrío normalmente incluso en la madrugada nada parecia extraño

Mantenía mi mirada en Cosmog, dormía tranquilamente

 _Todo parece bien_

Cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormido sentí que algo se pegaba a mi espalda y unos brazos me rodeaban, como mantenía mi vista en Cosmog pude ver que de nuevo temblaba. Una Lylia dormida me abrazaba y susurraba

- _Noo…madre…no lo hagas…por favor…te lo ruego_

Debido a que estaba cerca la pude escuchar, me gire para abrazarla y pude sentir como se calmaba y volvía a dormir tranquilamente

Así termine durmiendo abrazado de Lylia y ella de mi

Gracias a que un rayo de luz me dio atravez de la ventana me desperté y la primero que hice fue levantarme con cuidado con no despertar a Lylia y salir de la habitación con dirección hacia la vista del mar. Siempre me había gustado ver ese tipo de vistas, pero sinceramente prefería dormir, pero parece que ahora tendré que verlos casi siempre a como iban las cosas

Después de un rato regresé a la habitación donde todos aún dormían excepto la Loba Marina al ver que aún era muy temprano decidí volver a dejarlos dormir, salí junto a la loba para que fuera hacer un poco de entrenamiento pero note que una bolita de gas nos seguía

-Cosmog ¿que haces?

- _Cosmog_

-No se ha que dices, pero creo que estar todo el día en la bolsa de cansa ¿verdad?

- _Cos_

-Ya veo, te aburres dentro ¿verdad?

- _Coos_

-Ven entonces un rato creo que se me ocurre algo

El dúo de pokémon me siguió donde llegamos al bosque donde Nebulilla y Brionne jugaban, la Leona Marina hacia sus burbujas donde metía en ellas a Nebulilla mientras este parecía gustarle

Después de un rato regresamos pero tomamos un desvío a la cafetería y pedí si tenía envases de leche de cartón, afortunadamente si tenían pero aún tenían producto así que luego de comprarlos y que los bebieramos nos dirigimos a la tienda donde pude conseguir unos espejos, regresamos a la habitación donde después de lavar bien los envases cree una especie de pequeño telescopio que se ajustaba bien al pequeño Nebulilla, después de unas pruebas en las cuales Nebulilla se introducía en la bolsa, ahora podía ver en la dirección que Lylia caminara

Una vez concluido Nebulilla salió de la bolsa y se estrelló contra mi feliz, no me extraña almenos en todo el juego se la paso encerrado y escapándose de la bolsa, probablemente por aburrimiento

Pero ahora parecía que no se aburriría tanto

Ya viendo que era algo más tarde, desperté a todos mientras salia junto Brionne con dirección a la cafetería a comer, todos llegaron después así comimos una vez más.

Una vez entregado la llave de las habitaciones fuimos con rumbo a la ruta 3 donde el camino ya estaba desbloqueado, nos encontramos a Tilo justo antes de hacer su prueba donde le deseamos suerte

Caminamos por la ruta hasta que Lylia notó algo extraño saliendo de su bolso

-¿Que es esto?

-Ohh espero que no te moleste, es algo improvisado para que Cosmog vea hacia donde lo llevas

-Ya veo ¿Cuando lo hiciste?

-En la mañana, digamos que me levanté temprano y se podría decir que hablamos un poco

-Muchas gracias

-De nada

Evite el tema de que saque a Cosmog de la habitación y que de hecho lo saque al bosque, no quería a una Lylia espantada o algo así

Mientras caminábamos nos encontramos con varios entrenadores donde mis Pokémon se intercambiaban para combatir e incluso combatían por parejas o trios

Mis Pokémon actualmente eran los tres iniciales a nivel 18 y Pikachu a nivel 17

Si iba tan sobreleveleado era debido a que había una mayor cantidad de entrenadores que en los juegos, suponiendo que en la segunda parte de la Ruta 3 había unos 5 Entrenadores antes del puente actualmente había enfrentado esa misma cantidad y ni siquiera había llegado a donde los Pokemon voladores suelen atacarte si estás bajo su sombra

Afortunadamente habíamos salido relativamente temprano así que no era ni medio día, según Rotom faltaban unas 4 horas para llegar a Pueblo Lili

Si lo vemos sería el mismo tiempo desde el motel hasta el Centro Pokémon cerca de la prueba, además llevábamos una hora desde que salimos pero si íbamos lento era por los combates a los cuales no podía huir

-Vaya, nunca había tenido a Nebulilla tan tranquilo por tanto tiempo

Y eso era verdad, cuando llevábamos un rato caminando podía ver que la bolsa se sacudía debes en cuando, solo cuando Nebulilla dormía era cuando se estaba quieto y por cierto cuando ayudaba a Lylia con su bolsa también se sacudía

\- Creí que le aburrirí después de un rato y que se saldría de la bolsa

-Prefiero que se agite por la bolsa que salga… _y que lo reconozcan y se lo lleven…_

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero debido a lo poco que logre escuchar y al movimiento de sus labios entendí lo que dijo

 _¿Debería jugármela? Dicen que quien no apuesta no gana_

-¿Que se lo lleven?

Dije en un tono algo confuso para ver si lograba que hablara

-¡Ehh! ¡Pues…pues! ¡No se ni lo que digo! ¡Jejeje!

-Entiendo, pero si quieres decírmelo lo escucharé y te ayudaré

-Lo siento

Caminamos en un silencio cómodo por un tiempo hasta que llegamos al lugar donde Nebulilla y Lylia querían visitar, los Jardines de Melemele pero antes de entrar una chica se nos terminó acercando

-¡Ah, hola! Tu eres Entrenador, ¿verdad? Me gustaría pedirte un favorcillo… ¿Podías echar un combate conmigo?

 **Fin del Capítulo**

Asi termina otro capítulo, gracias por el apoyo que dan, una pequeña noticia, como sabrán, ya son vacaciones (al menos en México) y saldré a turistear así que no creo poder actualizar ni contestar los MP y tampoco creo poder escribir los capítulos, así que habrá un tiempo en el cual me tarde en actualizar sin más que decir contestare los reviews

 **narutoxasuna25:** muchas gracias por el apoyo, y lo he pensado pero agua tengo una especie de bloqueo con respecto a las demás historias por eso tampoco las he actualizado

 **Carlos Trujillo:** muchas gracias pero al menos en este capítulo solo llegaron al nivel 18 xd, en el siguiente capítulo se mostrará el poder del trío evolucionado

 **fran:** gracias por el apoyo

Sin más que decir me despido


End file.
